iSeddie Shots
by Beto33
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles y One-Shot's Seddie, Cibby y sus respectivas amistades  Cam  y otros...  Fic en constante actualización ;
1. Introducción

**Seddie-Shots**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Introducción...<em>**

Hola que tal, aquí Beto33.

Si, talvez sepan que tengo como 3 historias sin terminar XD, pero bueno, he decidido solo hacer One-Shots, ya que se me seca el cerebro al estancarme, pero bueno, este Fic, será así más o menos como una antología, osea una recopilación de One-Shots, bueno, espero y les guste esta antología, no cerraré este fic hasta que se me sequen totalmente las neuronas :P, solo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo...<em>**

La presente "obra" plantea una serie de situaciiones ( no confundir que Two-Shots ni nada de eso).

Así como tratar de entretener un rato a los lectores, con el propósito de tratar de no aburrirme,.

bueno, sin más rodeos, la antología grirará entorno a :

"Seddie" el tema que prevalece.

"Cibby" En menores situaciones, pero si incluido.

"Creddie" Jamás, ni de broma.

Y otras cosas más como la amistad, enemistad, etc.

* * *

><p>Sin más porqué aburrrirlos con esto, disfruten.<p>

OJO, no cuenta como capítulo esta página.

**_;) Beto33_**

**_P.D. no tardo en subir el primer One-Shot ;D  
><em>**


	2. Nunca hasta la vista, sino hasta pronto

**_Nunca digan hasta la vista, sino hasta pronto._**

**_(Seddie)_**

**_Por: Beto33  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam POV...<strong>_

_Y pensar que este probablemente seria el último día en que todos nos veremos..._

_Verme a mí y a mis compañeros de clase, yo y mis mejores amigos, ataviados de una toga y un birrete, quíen lo diriá, este es nuestro último diá y habriá qiee disfrutarlo al máximo, si, talvez suene raro, ¿yo Sam Puckett?, la chica que siempre esta en problemas, amenaza a los de noveno grado, la que siempre está robandoles el dinero a los demás pobres diablos, si, efectivamente este día me estoy graduando gracias a los esfuerzos de mmi mejor amiga, Carly, lo más cercano a una hermana, dios, aún, no puedo creer que esté en estos momentos, aquí arriba con mis demás compañeros, todos estaños muy felices, a la vez también tristes, talvez jamás nos volvamos a ver..._

_Efectivamente talvez ya no nos podremos ver, porque, por ejemplo yo_, _ya conseguí estudios para poder ser chef, aunque fuera del país, era completamente seguro que ya no podría ver a ninguno de mis mejores amigos._

_Carly estudiaríá leyes, algo que Spencer nunca quizo hacer, pero talvez pueda ayudarme cuando esté presa en la cárcel de Italia._

_Y el último pero no el menos importante, al menos eso creo yo, que Fredweird, obviamente estudiará cosas relacionadas con lo computacional._

_Ah, me olvidaba de Gibby, sería el un actor de Holliwood, ya que lo contrataron para un programa de televisión._

-Bueno, chicos, conforme yo los vaya nombrando, pasarán al frente a recicir su reconocimiento.-_ El Director se acercó al podium de la grada._

_-_Que pase la estudiante...-

_Y así pasó a un par de ñoños, ahora nombraban a...  
><em>

-Benson, Fredward.- _Si, ese chico por más idiota que sea, o yo lo considere así, es también de mis mejores amigos, el Director Franklin menciona su nombre, el pasa a recibir su reconocimiento de Preparatoria, y también se graduó de entre los mejores de nuestra generación, bah, típico de los ñoños, el cara de tuna recibe su reconocimienro con una sonrisa que viene haciendome que me derrita de lo guap... digo, bueno, su madre derramaba lágrimas de alegriá, típico de tal árbol tal astilla, Fredderly toma su asiento..._

-Gibson, Gibby.- _Sorprendentemente, nuestro gordito consentido se había vuelto más popular, buen bailarín sin camiseta, ñoño como Freddie, y con novia ardiente, esa chica si debe estar mal, Gibby pasa a recibir su reconocimiento y es recicido con muchos aplausos, su madre y su pequeño hermano también aplaudiá, mientras Guppy decía por alguna extraña razón "Feliz cumpleaños"..._

-Puckett, Samantha.-_ Al fin, mi turno, algo nerviosa paso a donde el director, el me entrega mi reconocimiento, mientras veía que mi madre y Melanie, quien vino a verme, lloraban también, o será que mi madre está deveras orgullosa de mí, o la madre de Freddie le pegó lo ñoño a ella, pff, mis amigos tamnien me apoyaban, en especial, Carly y Freddie, tomaba mi lugar correspondientes a esperar a los demás papanatas, hasta que..._

-Shay, Carlotta.-_ Mi mejor amiga desde los 8 años ahora recibe el reconociemiento, Spencer extrañamente lloraba mientras se sacudía la nariz con una servilleta, yo, Freddie y Gibby le aplaudiamos muy fuerte, ella sonreía como siempre, linda y radiante para cualquier otro chico, ella bajo y tomó asiento con nosotros..._

-Y Ahora jóvenes graduandos, para poder finalizar su ceremonia de graduación, escuchemos un lindo discurso en voz de una de nuestras mejores estudiantes, Carly Shay, estudiante, haganos el honor, por favor.- _dijo el director llamando a Carly, ella tragó saliva, se levantó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el director dejandonos a mi y a Freddie solos, ya que el raro de Gibby se fue con su novia que recién había llegado..._

_Carly, temerosa se acercaba al podium, mientras dejaba descansado una hoja donde se encontraba dicho discurso._

-Bien, Sam, creo que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, te voy a extrañar, ¿y tu lo harás?.-_ me dijo, de pronto me rodeo con un brazo, la verdad ni me molesto eso._

-Estás bien, o te volviste loco, claro que no te vo te a extrañar.- _Le dije yo._

Bajó la mirada. -Perdón Puckett, no es para que te pongas as...- _lo Interrumpí._

-No te estreses Bobo, claro que te voy a extrañar.-_ Le devolví con una sonrisa._ -Pero ya cállate, Carly está a punto de hablar.-_ Le amenazé, el asintió con una sonrisa._

_Carly se acercaba al pequeño micrófono que era sostenido por un soporte largo y delgado, le daba golpecitos, contaba del 1 hasta el 3, se aclaraba la garganta, hasta que me hartéel le grité que comenzara de una buena vez, ella se enojo y empezó..._

-Hola, queridos compañeros estudiantes, como sabrán, este día es muy especial para todos nosotros, todos debemos estar orgullosos de lo que hemos hecho, deshecho, hem, en fin...-_ Carly dió un muy buen inicio._

_Todos nosotros, escuchabamos atentamente lo que deciá Carly, de pronto, senti de nuevo el mismo brazo rodearme, Freddie, quien estaba a mi derecha, me rodeaba, me miraba feliz._

-¿Comoda, Princesa?.- _Me preguntó pícaramente él._

-Demasiado, Freddork.- _Asentí con una sonrisa, vi como su rostro se sonrojaba bajo una sonrisa típica de él, misma accion que sentí en el mío, débilmente recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro._ -Sabes, pienso en lo de que te extrañaría.-_ Comenté para romper el hielo._

_Mientras el discurso de Carly seguiá sonando..._

-Saben, en esta escuela pasamos muchas situaciones lindas, extrañas, dejamos lindos recuerdos, pero, ánimo, que esta ves el camino no se termina aqui, crean en ustedes y lo que se propongan les saldrá bien...- Continúa resonando la palabra de Carly.

_Volviendo conmigo._

-¿No crees que fue una estupidez pelear por todo en lo que estuvimos aquí?.- _Mencioné, acto seguido su respuesta fué..._

-Lo se, pero solo hací funcionaba nuestra relación de amistad.-_ Respondía._

-Lo se.- _Torpemente le respondí, sienso sincera, el idiota me comenzó a gustar desde ya hace como 2 años, pero como el dijo, muestra amistad funciona a base de peleas, obviamente, este podría ser el último día en que no veremos, probablemente iCarly tenga que salir del aire._

_Carly seguía hablando, creo que su discurso estaba por terminar, pero ta poca atención le estaba prestando..._

-Por eso chicos, aunque este sea nuestro último día en esta escuela, me siento orgullosa ser parte de esta generación, y de antemano les digo... "Nunca Digan hasta Pronto, sino hasta la Vista".-

_Volviendo de nuevo conmigo..._

_Para volver a romper el hielo, le pregunté algo de lo que me hiría a arrepentir, o Talvez no..._

-Oye, tonto. ¿crees que...-_ Noté que estaba roncando con la cabeza recargado hacia atrás, le propiné una buena bofetada para que se despertara._

-¿A que se debió eso Puckett?.- _Me pregunto irritado, cuando volví a girar la cabeza, no pude resistirme a esos hermosos ojos color avellana, luego miré sus labios..._

_Aplausos, Aplausos, Aplausos_

_Me acecaba cada vez más, para cuando reaccione, Freddie y yo ya estábamos juntos de boca en boca, al término de unos 10 segundos nos separamos, pudimos notar a Carly de pié frente a nosotros con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja..._

-Wow, cuanto puede pasar en cinco segundos.- _soltó una pequeña risita. Freddie y yo nos mirabamos sonrientes...  
><em>


	3. Dime Algo

_**Dime algo...  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

_**Autor: Beto33**_

_**Summary: "Descuida no diré nada" "Bien, es que"...  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten.**_

_**Nota de Autor: Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que se molestan en dejar un Review, "Princess by Poetry", veo que has comentado alguno de mis review, bueno, lo que sucede, no comento por la razón de que la imaginación se me termina, por eso opté por crear esta especie de Antologia, pero si ppuedo, actualizaré lo que queda pendiente ;)**_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron el One-Shot anterior, pasen a la pagina anterior.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Una más de las hermosas noches de Seattle se presentaba en este cierto día, helado, un grupo de estrellas adornaba la preciosa vista acompañada de una luna gigantesca, muy romántico, dirían los cursis, pero, esto no era lo que Freddie Benson pensaba.<em>

_La verdad, se encontraba triste y solo, sentado en los escalones de la entrada del Bushwell Plaza, admiraba aquella preciosa noche que pintaba el cielo de Seattle._

_Una serie de pensamientos embargaba su mente, el muchacho realmente estaba triste, ¿porqué?, ni yo la se, pero el pobre largaba fuertes suspiros cada 5 segundos._

_Una muchacha, quien apenas divisaba el chico desde la recepción ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en averiguar quien era, metió su mano en todos los bolsillos de su ropa, no encontro un solo centavo. "Genial, talvez ese papanatas tenga dinero", pensaba la muchacha de los rizos dorados, quien apenas atravesaba la puerta de la recepción._

_Se acercó al "tipo quien seriá su victima", pues resulto´que la victima era victima de sus insultos todo el tiempo._

_El aludido ni siquiera notó a la chica, seguía observando el bello panorama, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro._

_La rubia miró hacia arriba también, apreció las estrellas, la luna, en verdad era hermosa, no pudo dejar evitar una sonrisa al divisar el espectáculo nocturno._

-Hermoso, ¿no?.-_ Comentó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose al muchacho que contemplaba el cielo, Freddie al notar la presencia de la chica de la cabellera dorada, saludo con un ademán. -Sobre todo la luna.- Sumó a su comentario la chica muchas veces mencionada._

-Sí.-_ Asintió sin muchos ánimos el muchacho. _

-Sabes, en noches como estas me relajo bien, pienso con claridad.-_ Añadió a Ojiazul, al parecer, no tendría nada que hacer._

-Igual yo.-_ Deciá Freddie bajando la cabeza, cosa que sam notó. _-Me gusta mirar las estrellas, eso realmente me relaja.

-Lindo.-_ Decía Sam asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía, el castaño levantó una vez más hacia el cielo._

_Sam notó cierta aura de tristeza en el rostro de Freddie. _-¿Qué te sucede?.-_ Preguntó ella para romper el incomodo silencio._

-¿Por qué crees que sucede algo?.-_ Pregunto el aludido aún sin ánimos._

-Pues porque acabas de comentar que mirar el cielo te relaja, además, suspirar como perro emfermo.-_ Afirmo la rubia, Freddie quedó sin argumentos._

-Oh.-_ Respondió sin palabras él. _

_En ese instante, Sam se puso de pié._ -Bueno, hace frío, me iré.-_ Dijo algo aturdida la rubia. el castaño notó la acción de Sam._

-Espera, no te vayas.-_ Articuló entumido el muchacho tomándola del brazo. _

-¿Por qué?.-_ Preguntó curiosa Sam._

-Realmente necesito alguien con quién hablar.-_ Declaró él, dejando escapar un bufido, se acomodó para que la rubia se sentara a un lado de él._

-Esta bién.-_ Aceptó Sam extrañada. -_¿De qué quieres hablar?.-_ Cuestionó ella quien se acomodaba un rizo._

_Freddie pensó por un momento. _-No lo sé, ¿puedo confiarte esto?.-_ Pregunto Freddie aún con duda._

-Claro.-_ Contestó impaciente la chica._

-Ni siquiera se lo puedes comentar a Carly, promételo._- Sentenció el, ella rodó los ojos respondiéndo:_

-Descuida, no diré nada.-_ Dijo ella casi jurándolo con el corazón en la mano._

_El chico tomó aire para poder hablar. _-Bien, es que pienso decirle a una chica que ella me gusta.-_ Le costó mucho articular cada palabra de eso oración._

_Sam sintió como el corazón se la hacia trizas al escuchar aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de Freddie._

-Oh, es solo eso.-_ dijo algo trste ella. _-Pues dícelo, si tiene buen gusto te dirá que si.-_ Espetó ella tratando de entender la situación del muchacho._

-¿En serio?._- Dijo sorprendido Freddie._

-Claro, además, si de verdad la quieres, verás que te corresponderá.-_ Masculló no muy segura de sus palabras._

-Creo que tienes razón.-_ Poniendose de pié él. _-Te agradezco mucho tú comprensión Sam.-_ Le Dirijió la palabra con los brazos abiertos, a lo que ello asintió Sam, una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla de ella mientras estaba en su hombro._

_Sam se despidió de Freddie después de algunos minutos..._

-Dime algo...-_ Dijo de improviso ella. _-¿Por qué tuviste confianza en comentarme esto a mí?.-

-Ammm, pues.._- Dijo él nervioso. _-Pues necesitaba el consejo de una chica.-_ Cotestó hábilmente._

-Eres un tonto.-_ Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente se despidió del Freddie y se marchó._

_**"Gracias Sam, espero y me correspondas"** pensaba él mientras aún divisaba a la chcia de la melena rubia, sonrió una vez más y entró al edificio._


	4. ¿Beso Bien?

_**¿Beso bién?...  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Amistad - - Romance  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: "¿OTRO SECRETO MAS?"_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten.**_

_**Nota de Autor: Antes de todo, agradezco a los autores que dejaron reviews, y también a los que no dejan, pero igual espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Una pregunta. ¿Les gustaría una secuela de uno de los One-Shot's que están en mi perfil? Los que tengo disponibles serían "Mi primer Amiga" y "Nada me duele más que verte querer a otra", ¿Les gustaría?, de cualquier modo, espero y disfruten el One-.  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores. Y Otra vez aclar, esta no es una historia, son una erie de One-Shot's, porfavor no los confundan como historia.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Dardos Virtuales, el deporte virtual favorito de Carly Shay, muy divertido en realidad, solo que no era realmente virtual y ni siquiera son dardos, en realidad ella jugaba con un arco con flechas sin pico, atinándole a un pié gigantesco que aparecía en la pantalla grande del estudio.<em>

_"No puedes alcanzarme", "Upss, fallaste", "Buena suerte a la próxima", era lo que envozaba aquel pié virtual, Carly solo renegaba de su mala puntería mientras maldecía inútilmente al pié, lanzó hacia otro lado el arco y salió del estudio._

-Hey Spencer.-_ Saludaba ella contenta carly a su hermano artista._

-Que hay hermanita.-_ Respondió amigablemante su hermano quien intentaba mantener un plato de cerámica sobre un delgado palo._

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que es?.-_ Preguntó su hermana desde el refrigerador mientras tomaba una botella de agua del refrí._

-Ah, pues intento capturar la maravilla del equilibrio con estos preciados objetos._- Mencionó el artista sin dejar lo que hacía, Carly solo observaba maravillada las creación. _-Listo.-_ Dijo satisfecho Spencer con una cara de felicidad extrema._

-¿Puedo sacarle una foto?.-_ Preguntó Carly mientras revisaba sus bolsillos buscando su celular._

-Claro.-_ Dijo él aludido con extrema felicidad._

-Gracias.-_ Respondió feliz ella con el celular en la mano. _-3... 2... 1...- Conteó Carly_._

_De pronto, la puerta del apartamento de abrió de un fuerte golpe, ¿obra de quién?, exacto, Sam Puckett, la chica pasó la sala entera sin escuchar los regaños de su amiga o los lamentos de Spencer al ver su escultura abajo, abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo a devorar, encontró algunos trozos de tocino del día anterior, luego comía de un plato en el que se lo sirvió sobre la mesa de la computadora con una cara de notable odio, pasó desapercibido todas las quejas de Carly y los reclamos del aludido artista._

-¿Qué sucede ahora?.-_ Preguntó gentilmente la castaña a su amiga a, ella aun devoraba ferozmente el alimento del corazón._

-Nada, solo que...-_ La rubia sin argumentos inventó rápidamente. _-Mi madre no compro tocino, a sí que tuve una discución con ella.-

-Pero tu madre está de vacaciones con su novio el "Agente de viajes".-_ Desmintió Carly, Sam no sabía que hacer._

-Lo sé._- Dijo con sarcasmo la rubia. _-¿Que no se puede discutir con mi madre sobre tocino por celular.-_ Término dándole otro fuerte mordisco a uno de los pedazos de tocino._

_Carly alzó una ceja _-Sabes, iré por un licuado.-_ dijo mientras tomaba una chaqueta que estaba cerca de ella._ -¿No vienes?.-_ Invito´su amiga._

-No, gracias._- dijo mientras tomó el tazón de tocino y tomó marcha hacia las escaleras._

-¿Tu vienes, Spencer?.-_ Preguntó a su hermano triste (Osea, Spencer es el que está triste)._

-No, iré a casa de Calceto a arrojar Pastel de fruta a los indigentes.-_ Dijo sin el más minimo interés el aludido._

-¿Por qué arrojarían un postre navideño en pleno Julio?.-_ Preguntó confundida la castaña con una mano en la cadera._

_-_Porque es divertido._- Respondió con total naturaleza, ella soloo abandono la sala tras la puerta después de salir su hermano._

_"Hola Carls, Adiós Carls", fue lo que se escucha trás la puerta depués de que Carly abandonara el apartamento, el castaño entró con su laptop y una cámara en cada mano, subió tras el ascensor y este abrió en el estudio de iCarly, el chico encontro que Sam hacia la actividad que Carly dejó hacia unos pocos minutos, pero su puntería, osea de sam, si que era muy buena. "Si, mamá ganó" Festejo mientras le arrojaba el arco al pié, el aludido sonreía al ver la acción de su rubia amiga mientras colocaba su laptapen su puesto y la cámara en otro._

-Al parecer eres la única que puede vencer a ese pié, eh Sam.-_ comentó Freddie para sacaralgo de plática._

-Lo sé, mami es la mejor.-_ Asintió con otro de sus festejos de victoria._

-Por esa felicidad quiere decir que te va bien con Terry.-_ Comentó el muchacho al azar, esta vez Sam no dijo nada, más bién "bajo la vibra". Terry era el nuevo novio de Sam, el día en curso sería su aniversario de una semana con él, pero por alguna razón, al escuchar el nombre del muchacho no la puso muy feliz._ -¿Qué pasó, parece que te hubieran arrebatado un jamón de tus brazos?.-_ Sam no contestaba. _-¿Sam?.-_ Freddie pasaba la mano por enfrente de su cara. _-Sam.-_ Seguía insistiendo._

**_FlashBack.._**

_Un chico alto de cabello café, ojos color miel, moreno y delgado se encontraba platicando con algunos chicos, probablemente sus amigos, en la escuela, Terry grant era su nombre, el chico estaba cerca de los casilleros del mismo, una rubia de estatura promedio, ojos azules como el cielo y una amplia hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos y en su posicióm, ¿Qué de quién hablo?, pues de la mismisima Sam, ella se acercaba sigilósamente detrás del chico, ella llevaba una caja pequeña, se desconoce su contenido, pero, ¿que es lo que hizo el chico hiciera que la rubia más peligroso del mundo se molestara?..._

-¿Y qué hay de Alice?.-_ Preguntó uno de sus amigos al aludido._

-¿La que si sabe besar?.-_ Contestó Terry._

-Si, ¿Qué harás con ella?_.- Preguntó curioso mientras el otro de pasaba la mano por su cabello._

-Pues con ella me quedaré, sabe besar como una bestia, pero en buen sentido, pero la que de verdad no sabe besar es Sam.-_ Contstó descaradamente el chico culpable, Sam solo escuchaba la conversación tratando de contener las lágrimas._

-¿La que les roba el dinero a los de noveno?.-_ Habló el otro chico._

-Exacto.-_ Satisfecho contestó el hipócrita, ganas le faltaban a Sam para poder jugar a la cuerda con su intestinos. Los amigos del tal Terry cambiaron su expresión a una de terror al poder darse cuenta que la rubia pudo escuchar deo que hablaban. -_¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?._- Preguntó Terry confundido, los amigos solo salieron corriendo despavoridos, el chico se dió la media vuelta para encontrarse con la muerte segura, (talvez exageré). Un buen golpe le acomodó y se fué corriendo ella para no verla ya, el muchacho se retorcía en el suelo._

**_Fin FlashBack..._**

-Sam, Sam, SAM.-_ Los gritos de Freddie por fín hicieron reaccionar a Sam, ella movió un poco la cabeza. _-¿Qué te sucede?.-_ Preguntó desesperado el aludido._

-Eschuchame.-_ Le advirtio´Sam al muchacho. _-Tu en teoría eres mi amigo, ¿cierto?.-_ Preguntó sam a Freddie, nuevo tema de conversación._

_-_Eso creo._- Dijo no muy seguro él._

_-_Bien, pero esto que te confio queda entre nosotros, ¿está bién?._- Continuó ella._

-Claro, dime.-_ Dijo desesperado el muchacho._

-Bien, lo que pasa es que...-_ Vinieron a la cabeza de Sam de nuevo los recuerdos de Terry besandolo, "Tan mal lo hacia", se preguntaba a si misma. _-¿Beso bien?._- Wow, esa no la vió venir Freddie._

-¿Y a qué viene tu pregunta?._- Contestó algo confundido y sonrojado._

_-_Solo contéstame y ya.-_ amenazó_

-No lo sé, aún no entiendo tus intenciones.-_ Volvió a decir, Sam desesperada dijo._

-Pues porque tú, además de Terry, eres al único que he besado, por eso te pido tu opinión.-_ Aseguró con la voz temblorosa, sonrojada._

-Ah.-_ Dijo él. _-Pués no lo sé, hace más de 3 años que nos besamos, ya lo olvide.-_ Aseguró seriamente el muchacho haciendo que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora._

-Oh._- Exclamó rendida Ella._

_-_Pero si quieres que te lo diga, ¿qué tal si me besas?.-_ Dijo atrevidamente Freddie, Sam no se esperaba eso._

-Pero, no creo que sea correcto, eres mi amigo._- Exclamó ella sonrojada._

-Si, lo sé, somos amigos, pero, si quieres saber, hagamoslo.-_ Aclaró el aludido muy inseguro, pero a la vez nervioso._

_Sam analizó la propuesta y le dió de respuesta.. _-Esta bién, pero solo será para que me respondas.-

-Seguro, pero, ven, sentemonos aquí.-_ Atrajo con el brazo a la rubia hacia el pequeño escalón que daba para el ventanal colorido. _-Mira, primero, cierra tus ojos, no pienses en nada, solo concéntrate, ¿Ok?.-_ Le preguntó el a Sam, ella asintió._

_Así, que Sam cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, dejo su mente en blanco, esperaba la acción del muchacho desesperadamente, mientras que por el lado de Freddie, admiraba sus hermosas mejillas rosadas que raramente adquirían ese color, su cabello dorado como el oro, y esos labios irresistibles, no hizo más que tomar aire, cerro´él también sus ojos, fue acercandose al rostro de Sam hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los suyos, pero se preguntarán, ¿realmente Freddie no recordaba como besaba ella?, ó ¿era una excusa para volver a sentir esos deliciosos labios?, cualquiera fuera la razón en verdad lo estaban disfrutando._

_Después de 20 segundos placenteros para él, despegaron sus labios_

_-_¿Y?.-_ Preguntó aturdida y sonrojada ella._

-Besas mejor de lo que recuerdo.-_ Contestó Satisfecho él._

-Sabes, tu tampoco lo haces nada mal.-_ Alagó ella._

-Umm, gracias, pero, para que querías saber si sabes besar._- Preguntó aún curioso, mientras aún saboreaba esos suculentos labios.  
><em>

-Para nada importaante._- Respondió con una sonrisa, lo jaló de la camisa para darle otro beso._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_¿OTRO SECRETO MAS?_

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_...  
><em>


	5. Recuerdos

_**"Recuerdos"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Amistad - - Romance  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Unas imágenes hace que regresen los más lindos y penosos recuerdos del pasado._**

**_Clasificación: K+_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Antes que nada, les doy muchas gracias cada uno de los reviews recibidos, Gracias PBP por seguir el Fic desde el principio, también a CJ chico Seddie, Sabrynaseddie y a Caroo 13.**_

_**Espero disfruten estee peculiar One-, Disfruten  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores. Y Otra vez aclaro, esta no es una historia, son una erie de One-Shot's, porfavor no los confundan como historia.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>La escena comenzaba en un Freddie talvez de unos 25 años, recostado en su cama de una casa pequeña. Cambiaba de canal el televisor sin un canal fijo, en realidad ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que hacia.<em>

_El Hombre maduro en el que se habria convertido, se casó con una mijer pelirroja de ojos cafés, delgada y sexi._

_El aludido hacia tal acción que hizo que su esposa lo ignorara y durmiera casi de inmediato.  
><em>

_Al cansarse de el interminable cabio de canales, bajó el control y dirijió la mirada hacia la mesa de noche que estaba en su lado de la cama, se podían pareciar dos fotos._

_La primera foto que el miró con mucho detenimiento era de él y su esposa, el vestía un traje blanco y una rosa en su bolsillo que da casi en el cuello, ella un hermoso vestido de novia sin tirantes, velo corto, ella sonreía felizmente con Fredward, su ahora esposo._

**_-FlashBack-_**

_Una hermosa iglesia adornaba el precioso ambiente de felicidad que rodeaba a los prometidos, él y ella frente el altar, su madre a lado, amigos y amigas del otro y otra gente invitada tapizaba la Iglesia donde él y ella unirían sus vidas en matrimonio._

_-Fredward Benson, ¿Aceptas a Tara Miller como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y ser fiel a ella, hasta que la muerte nos separe?.- Un Hombre mayor ataviado de sacerdote recitaba el clásico voto matrimonial, Fredward elevó una sonrisa enorme, miró hacia su madre que aún moqueaba el pañuelo que tenía en sus manos, después hacia sus Amigos de toda la vida: Carlotta, Samantha, Spencer y Charles (A.K.A Gibby), el hombre se incorporó de inmediato dándole la cara al Padre._

_-Acepto.- Contestó con una enorme sonrisa hacia la prometida, el no notó que sus amigas rodaban lágrimas de alegría, y su madre lloraba de felcidad aún más._

_-Tara Miller.- Continuó con regocijo el Sacerdote ahora dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja. -¿Aceptas a Fredward Bensoncomo tu esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y ser fiel a él, hasta que la muerte los separe?.- Terminó él refiriéndose a ella esperando respuesta, la aludida miraba hacia sus familiares feliz, y hacia Fredward de la misma manera, finalmente, Dirijió su mirada al Padre. _

_-Acepto.- Contestó con júbilo la pelirroja más ardiente para cualqier hombre._

_-Bien.- Coreó el sacerdote. -Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, yo los declaró marido y mujer.- Señaló el padre hacia los recién matrimoniados. -Fredward, puede besar a su esposa.- Le dijo él a Fredward para besar a su esposa, el beso más tierno entre ese día, todos aplaudían con mucha felicidad, exceptuando a una sola persona que aún rodaba lágrimas no necesariamente de alegría._

_La Feliz pareja se separó después de 4 segundos dulces, dspués Fredward cargaba a Tara desde el altar hasta la limosina._

_-1... 2... 3...- Tara lanzó el ramo en la entrada de la iglesia, el cual cayó "accidentalmente" en las manos de Samantha Puckett._

_**-Fin FlashBack-**_

_El maduro castaño sonrío al volver al mundo de los recuerdos, su mujer rodooó por la cama hasta azotar levemente en el piso._

_-Tara, mi vida, ¿te lastimaste algo?.- el aludido bajo como pudo de la cama en rescate de su esposa que se encontraba en el suelo, la levantó de los brazos mientras que ella se quejaba de dolor y rsoplando._

_-No Fredward, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Le da un rápido beso y de acuesta de nuevo. -Hasta mañana.-_

_"Descarada" Pensó él, recordar tu boda es algo especial, pero casarte con una mujer infiel debe doler ¿no?.  
><em>

_-Hasta mañana.- Dijo aturdido el muchacho que aún no podía pegar los ojos en esa noche, aquella reacción de su esposa al caer le recordó a la mejor felicidad de un hombre, ser papá, volvió a su puesto qe le correspondía a dormir y miró la segunda foto que correspondía a la de su hija "Natasha"._

_**-FlashBack-**_

_Ahora la escena era "desordenada" por la sala de partos de maternidad, la esposa del aludido mantenía abiertas las piernas mientras pujaba con fuerza por ordenes de la enfermera._

_ -Tranquila mi amor, todo saldrá bien, haz lo que la enfermera te diga.- Trataba Fredward calmar a su esposa con una mano en su frente y con otra sosteniendo una cámara con la que grababa cada segundo del parto._

_-Esta bien.- Resistiá al doloroso trabajo de parto ella mientras resoplaba._

_-Sigue así Tara, aquí viene.- Dijo la doctora poniendo sus manos para capear al bebé al salir, Fredward apuntaba "ahí" para presenciar el nacimiento de su primera hija. -Listo Tara.- Dijo la Emfermera con el bebé envuelto en una sábana. -Tienes a una linda y saludable niña. Cargaba a la niña mientras que se la entregaba a la recién nacida a su progenitora._

_-Hola hermosa.- envozó de Felicidad._

_-Es la niña más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.- Masculló Freddie casi inaudiblemente._

_En la sala de espera se encontraban algunos familiares de Tara, sumado a la madre de Fredward y sus anteriormente amistades mencionadas._

_Los ojos de todos los presenten brillaron al ver a Fredward con el bebé más lindo de la humanidad._

_**-Fin FlashBack-**_

_"Después de todo, tu no tienes la culpa en esto, seas o no seas mi hija biológica, yo te quiero y te quedré" Y ustedes se han de imaginar el resto. _

_EL muchacho maduro acarició el rostro de su pequeña hija de 3 años, le dió un beso en la mejilla y la arropó para que no tuviera frío durante la noche._

_Recorrió el pasillo para poder llegar a su habitación, aún no tenía sueño, así que revisaría su mail's en su computadora de escritorio que está en su habitación convertida en oficina._

_Al llegar a su escritorio, encendió la lámpara para que pudiera ver mejor._

_En su escritorio se encontraban otra serie de fotos, 2 de su boda con Tara, 2 de su hija._

_Al encender su computadora, abrió el explorador de Internet, en ese instante, apreció una quinta imagen el el escritorio de Fredward._

_**-FlashBack-**_

_La escena era adornada por muchas mesas con hermosos arreglos en el centro, la recepción después de la boda de Tara y Fredward. El aludido se encontraba cerca de la fuente dando las gracias a los que asistieron a su momento más especial de sus vidas._

_Una rubia que fue ciertamente altanera en su momento se acercaba hacia el recién casado._

_-Benson.- Saludo de forma extrañamente dulce la aludida llamada Samantha._

_-Sam.- Devolvió con gentileza. -¿A qué se debe tanta euforia?.- Completó el recién casado.  
><em>

_-Primero, Freddie.- Se aclaró la voz para seguir hablando. -Te felicito mucho por haberte casado.- Completó con una sonrisa._

_-Oh, te lo agradezco Sam, es un gesto muy amable de tu parte.- Espeto el hombre hacia su mejor amiga desde la secundaria._

_-Yo siempre creí que te quedarías solo el resto de tu vida.- Dijo sin mucha preocupación, a lo que el muchacho solo rodaba los ojos. -Pero es bueno saber que hubo una valiente que se atrevió a quererte.- La voss de Samantha sonaba extrañamente quebrada de pronto._

_-¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó preocupado el aludido._

_-Si, no te preocupes.- Contestó rápidamente. -Y segundo, tengo un regalo solo para tí.- Dijo Sam sacando algo de su bolso._

_-Whoa, ¿un regalo para mí.- Decía mientras lo desenvolvía, Sam miraba al recién casado con una sonrisa._

_-¿Te gustó?.- Preguntó nerviosa Samantha mientras Fredward miraba con asombro el regalo._

_-¿Qué si me gustó?, me encanta.- Dijo con mucha euforia el muchacho. _

_-Que bueno qué te gustó.- Resopló aliviada._

_-¿De verdas es para mí?.- Preguntó aún extrañado._

_-Claro, de hecho iba ser tu regalo de tu cumpleaños 18.- Contestó con mucha naturalidad a su modo._

_-Eso explica el zorrillo en la caja de regalo que me diste, era broma.- Recordó el muchachi mientras reía con la rubia. -De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por todo.- Un abrazo de agradecimiento selló lo que fué una gran amistad._

_**-Fin FlashBack-**_

_El hombre maduro miraba el regalo de parte de Sam, un collage de fotografías de ellos mismos, en eso la mente de el aludido comenzó a darle vueltas.._

_"Aún me pregunto, ¿Hicee bien en casarme con esa mujer?, ¿Jamás haberle contado a Samantha que estuve enamorado de ella?"_

_El hombre apagó su computadora, la lámpara, para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación para ir a la suya a tratar de dormir..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_"¿Hicee bien?"_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	6. Helado de Fresa

_**"Helado de Fresa"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Amistad - - Romance  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Porque aunque sea la última cucharada es mía, ¿Escuchaste?.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Espero sea de su agrado este One-Shot, salió algo corto, y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió después de dos semanas. ¿Qué les pareció iLost my Mind?, de lo mejor, al menos eso pienso yo, ja. Por eso no pensaba en Fic, "iDate Sam and Freddie" aquí vamos.  
><strong>_

_**Gracias Caaro 13, Chico CJ Seddie, Kanelogui y en especial a PBP.  
><strong>_

_**Espero disfruten estee peculiar One-, Disfruten  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores. Y Otra vez aclaro, esta no es una historia, son una serie de One-Shot's, porfavor no los confundan como historia.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Cierto día caluroso en el inpredecible Seattle, nos encontrabamos caminando por una acera Carly, Sam y yo. Carly intentaba mitigaqrse el calor con un abanico de mano, Sam, como es de esperarse, venía caminando con la lengua de fuera mientras se abanicaba con su blusa, mientras yo trataba no sudar abanicando con un libro.<br>_

_Ya que el calor era insoportable acordamos llegar a la casa de Sam, ya que ese lugar era lo más "cercano" a un hogar.  
><em>

_Claro que no me encontraba muy cómodo que digamos ya que temía que el gato suicida de Sam se lanzara contra mí._

_Carly no se encontraba, ya que acordó ir por una tina con helado mientras Sam y yo, claro, incluyamos también a Espumita, bueno, mientras Sam, yo y Espumita esperaramos a su regreso, acordamos a tratar de no asesinarnos en lo que ella regresara, ya que ni siquiera Sam Puckett tiene las suficientes energías como para molestarme, eso me mantuvo aliviado por un buen rato._

_Pero luego sentí que algo acariciaba mi pierna, el gato de Sam se acomodaba tratando de quitar mi pié del sitio, solo sonreí comprendiendo lo que el gato queriá y retiré mi pié._

_Pronto me ganó el apetito y sentí la simpleza de ír al refrigerador de Sam, ya que ella desmantelaba el de Carly y el mío, no habría mucha diferencia a si solo tomaba una paleta helada._

_Sentí como se me helaba la sangre al apreciar que un tenedor se clavó en la pared con una violencia increible, miré hacia atrás cuidadosamente y pude ver que Sam tenía en su mano un par de tenedores más y un cuchillo._

_-_No toque nuestro refrigerador.-_ Sentenció ella mientras yo tragaba saliva de una manera agitada._

-Solo iba a tomar esa paleta helada.-_ Traté de justificarme pero la mirada asesina de Sam no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme._

-Es mía, no tienes derecho a tomarla.-_ Dispuso a amenazarme._

-Pero tú no te detienes con la comida de nuestros refrigeradores y...-_ En ese momento decidí dejar las cosas como estaban por la paz, no quería estar tres metros bajo tierra a causa de Sam._

_En ese momento supe que razonar con ella no sirve de nada, me fuí rendido hacía el sofá, pero como noté que Espumita descansaba en el mismo, decidí no molestarlo, tome asiento en otro lado tomando mi laptop para pasar el tiempo._

_De reojo miré a Sam, quién apuñalaba una lata de Sardinas con el cuchillo, vació un poco del contenido de la lata en el plato de comida de Espumita, lo encontré realmente gracioso, "Esta chica jamás cambiará" pensé y me adentré en mis asuntos._

_De rato entra Carly con una tina enorme de helado, a lo que Sam y yo reaccionamos de una manera alarmantemente veloz, tomamos tres cucharos y comenzamos a saborear aquella deliciosa grasosa pero cremosa, de fresa, mi favorito por mucho._

_Como es de esperarse, Sam lamió hasta la cuchara, a veces lpo hallo repugnante._

_Pronto el Perapad de Carly empieza a timbrar..._

-No tienes remedio de verdad Spencer.-_ Escuche decir de ella mientras salía de casa de Sam al parecer tendría que ayudarlo en algo._

_Jum, pero bueno, el gato de Sam estaba dormido, y Sam estaba muy tranquila, que más podría desear, al fín sentí seguridad y me ocupe de mis asuntos en mi computadora._

_Pronto sentí la necesidad de comer un poco más de helado, brillaron mis ojos al ver la tina al menos con un poco, al estar decidido para tomarlo, una bestia me empujo de una manera descomunal, pude ver que la chica de la cabellera dorada me miraba molesta mientras me decía._

-Lo siento, pero es la última cucharada.-_ Pero no era cierto, había lo suficiente para que ella también comiera, pero conocemos muy bién a Sam, ella es muy posesiva, y más si se habla de comida._

-Oh no, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.-_ Al parecer todo mi sentido común se había ido por el retrete, luche con Sam por el helado, aún sabiendo las consecuencias que eso le recaerían a mis huesos._

_En un arrebato, jalé con fuerza la tina y el helado salió de esta, caí al suelo cuan costal, pero no sin antes que la sorpresa cremosa me cayera en el rostro, seguido de la aludida rubia quien se sostenía con los brazos del piso, una mirada pícara dibujo el rostro de Sam, sentí pánico al pricipio, pero después asombro al sentir los labios de Sam sobre los míos, al parecer eso fué algo intencional, ya después de un rato, ella apartó su rostro del mío, me sonrío pícaramente diciendo..._

-Te dije que ese helado sería mío.-_ Talvez sí, porque pareció saborear con la lengua y tenía un poco del helado que tenía en mi cara._

_El resto del día fue tan típico como los demás, ella amenazandome y yo cediendo... Parte normal de nuestras alocadas vidas..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Te dije que ese helado sería mío_

_._

_.._

_...**  
><strong>_


	7. Queso Azul

_**"Queso Azul"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Porque después de esa ducha, las moscas no me dejan de perseguirme.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola, de nuevo, este Drabble es una pequeñísima referencia a "iKiss" se me ocurrío mientras me bañaba :P jajaj No se crean, pero espero les guste.  
><strong>_

_**Agradezco en general todos los reviews de los que comentaron, y también a los que la leyeron y no dejaron :P, jaj, no se crean.  
><strong>_

_**Espero disfruten estee peculiar One-, Disfruten  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores. Y Otra vez aclaro, esta no es una historia, son una serie de One-Shot's, porfavor no los confundan como historia.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Me sentía realmente mal, desde que Sam ventiló mi más bochornoso secreto en iCarly, supe que mi vida estaba por completo arruinada.<em>

_Sam apareció tras la ventana del balcón, se veía realmente arrepentida al momento en que se disculpó._

_-Me disculpo por haber dicho en la red que jamás besaste.- Mencionó ella de repente, mi reacción no cambiaba a asombrada, pero la disimulaba bien. -Por poner aderezo de queso azul en tu shampoo...- _

_En ese momento una sonrisa se escapo de mi rostro al recordar aquel día "pegajoso"..._

_**-Flashback-**_

_Me encontraba entrenando esgrima en el gimnasio de la escuela, era una de los días más agotadores de mis entrenamientos._

_Ese día tuve que entrenar más de cinco horas seguidas, un chico inglés, una chica asiática y otra mexicana serían "Mis Sparring's", últimamente el entrenador de esgrima nos presionaba horrible, sufría por tres horas díarias, pero en este día era especialmente cansado._

_-Listos chicos, es todo por hoy, pueden irse.- Dijo el entrenador al momento de silbatar, rendidos, mis compañeros y yo nos dejampos caer al suelo en señal de cansancio._

_-¿Qué dices Benson, vienes a casa hoy?.- Me preguntó la chica mexicana, Por cierto llamada Lucía. _

_-No estoy muy seguro, mis compromisos con iCarly y los de la esgrima me tienen muy limitado el tiempo, así que no te puedo asegurar nada, pero si quieren, vayan solos.-_

_-Oh vamos viejo.- Menciono Frank, el chico Inglés.- Es solo por una noche.-_

_-En serio, de veras quiero ir, pero mis compromisos...- No termine por que..._

_-Basta chicos.- Dijo Tania, la otro chica. -Freddie, entendem0os tus copromisos, otro día será.- Al menos alguien de verdad comprendió pero Lucía inquirío._

_-Pero, porfavor.- Fue interrumpida después por Frank...-_

_-Lucía.- le dijo en señal de regaño. -Claro Freddie, otro diá será._

_Minutos después me despedí de los chicos, ellos saldrían para su siguiente clase, afortunadamente yo tenía libre mi siguiente clase, así que decidí tomar una ducha en las regaderas de la escuela, como no había nadie, me sentí en completa libertad de tardarme un rato, ya que necesitaba a gritos un buen baño._

_Busqué en mi mochila el jabón antibacterial especial que mamá me dió para las duchas de la escuela, al parecer los microbios de otros chicos serían dañinos para mi salud, y la cito, rebusqué hasta que lo ubique al igual de mi shampoo con acondicionador, especial, claro._

_Hací que me desvetí y abrí la regadera, estaba muy helada el agua, recuerdo que titiriteaba, pero me hacía mucha falta, dejé que el agua fluyera sobre mi rostro con los ojos cerrados._

_Apreté el envase del shampoo sobre mi cabello, lo comenzé a tallar, como see lava el cabello normalmente, seguía con mis ojos cerrados, en ese momento, empecé a enjuagarme la cabeza al mismo tiempo que abría mis ojos, pude notar que no había nada de jabón en el piso, miré mis manos, pero tenían una sustancia color azul, "mi shampoo no tenía color", pensé en ese momento hací que lo pasé por mi nariz, supe que era aderezo de queso._

_En ese momento, solo supe de un único e inconfundible responsable... -¡Sam!.- Exclamé muuy enojado._

_**-Fin Flasback-**_

_-... y por mandar tu celular a Acapulco, por todo.- Escuche terminar de hablar a Sam, hací que confundidamente le pregunté._

_-¿Eso significa que dejarás de molestarme?.- Pregunté no muy seguro de mis palabras._

_-¡No!, aún voy a molestarte, solo que me disculparé cada año para sentirme fresca otra vez.- Dijo sonriendo, a lo que yo asentí con una pequeña risa._

_-Sería muy aburrido si no me hicieras imposible mi vida.- En serio lo sería, creo que no..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_-¡Sam!.-_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	8. Preocupación en Extremo

_**"Preocupación en Extremo"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: No Duermo bien si no me aseguro que estés bien.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola, de nuevo, No se en realidad como dalió este One-, pero espero les guste.  
><strong>_

_**Agradezco en general todos los reviews de los que comentaron, y también a los que la leyeron y no dejaron :P, jaj, no se crean.  
><strong>_

_**Espero disfruten estee peculiar One-, Disfruten  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores. Y Otra vez aclaro, esta no es una historia, son una serie de One-Shot's, porfavor no los confundan como historia.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Supe entonces de él cuando reventé en total desesperación.<em>

_Escuche aquel desgarrador grito que me heló la sangre._

_Aquel grito era familiar... "¡Freddie!"... Pensé exaltada sabiendo que algo no estaba bien. _

_Ese grito se escuchó muy claro, y a la vez aterrador, como si nadie más lo hubiese escuchado.  
><em>

_ Corrí como loca por las aceras resbalosas de Seattle, pues al parecer llovía a cántaros, recuerdo haber resbalado y haberme golpeado fuertemente contra el piso, pero la seguridad del tonto era más importante que mi cadera lastimada._

_Me costaba algo caminar, pero apoyarme de los muros húmedos y sobar mi cadera mientras trataba de localizar a Freddie era mi única forma de moverme._

_Ciertamente mi preocupación se convirtió en frustración, sentía algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, pero podrían haberse confundido fácilmente con la lluvia que azotaba todo Washington._

_... -¡AYUDA!.- El grito de Freddie me alarmo aún más, gritaba su nombre varias veces, pero pareciera inútil, pues no cesaban estos y no respondía._

_Al final de la calle encontré el bulto de Freddie tendido en el suelo, traté de correr para revisarlo, pero mi dolor no me lo permitía, hací que tuve que arrastrarme lo más que pude sesde mi sitio._

_Al llegar a Freddie lo giré para poder observarlo, su fino rostro jovial estaba rasgado y ensangrentado, al igual que su ropa, Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas ayuda, pero al parecer nadie me escuchaba, era como si estuviera sola en el mundo con el cuerpo inerte de Freddie._

_-¡FREDDIE!, ¡FREDDIE!, ¡FREDDIE!.- Gritaba desesperado zarandeando el cueripo de Freddie._

_-¡FREDDIE!, ¡FREDDIE!, ¡FREDDIE!.-_

_Y desperté, sudando, al parecer habría sido un muy mal sueño... ¡UNA PESADILLA!._

_Toqué mi frente, estaba humeda, temblaba... "Este sueño fue muy real"... Pensé mientras observaba el despertador... "3:57" Decía mi reloj._

_Algo no me dejaba dormir... "¿Y si eso que soñé se vuelve real?" En un momento me puse realmente paranóica y no podría dormir hasta asegurarme que Freddie esté bien._

_Y sin más que pensar tome una sudadera grande, unos pantalones extras y unos converse. Pero al mirar por la ventana pude notar que una lluvia torrencial caía sobre Seattle, en ese momento entré en pánico._

_En el sueño llovía, alguna parte deeste se habría cumplido, hací que con algo de miedo tome un impermeable de mi madre y salí por la puerta de enfrente teniendo cuidado en no despertar a mi madre, ya que teniá una resaca de lo más horrible._

_Intenté caminar, pero el viento se desató con una brusquedad impresionante que apenas podía caminar._

_Podrían haber sido los 30 minutos más largos de mi vida, ya que me era eterna la incertidumbre._

_Llegué al Bushwell Plaza sin más sorpresas en el camino._

_Noté que la puerta de enfrente se encontraba cerrada, "Ninguna puerta que alguna Puckett no pueda abrir" Pensé, pero creí razonable, que aunque lograra abrir tal puerta y llegar al Octavo Piso no me garantizaba pasar por la puerta del apartamento de Freddie._

_Hací que le dí la vuelta al edificio, se encontraba una serie de escaleras que dan a la ventana de cada apartamento, subí con extrema dificultad a la primera, pues la lluviá continuaba cuan tormenta tropical._

_Después de Ocho difíciles escaleras por escalar, finalmente habría llegado a la ventana del apartamento de Freddie, la abrí con mucho cuidado, al entrar me maree un poco, pero seguí hacia la cama de Freddie._

_Pude observarlo con esa sonrisa arrogante que lo caracteriza, me dió felicidad poder asegurarme que estuviera bien, sentí la simpleza de querer besarlo, pero al parecer mi mareo se habría agravado, me toqué la frente, ardía en fiebre, recuerdo haber caído al suelo y me dormí._

_... -¿Sam?.- Aquello melodiosa voz me despertó, tenía un termómetro en la boca y una bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza, cubierta con una manta, mientras Freddie me observaba preocupado..._

_-¿Estás bién?.- Me preguntó a lo que yo asentí._

_-Pero, ¿qué hacías aquí?.- Me Preguntó con curiosidad, traté de explicarle mis razones sin hacer parecer que aquello parecieramás descabellado de lo que yo pensaba._

_-Como sea.- mientras me retiraba todo lo que tenía encima. -Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, Freddo, tengo que irme.- Sentí que su brazo me detuvo mientras me daba la vuelta._

_-No puedess irte hací, solo mírate como estás.- Pareciera que era exceso de preocupación la de él, seguramente su madre se la contagió._

_-No, Freddie, está bien, de verdad muchas gracias.- Le dí un beso en la mejilla y me retire del lugar._

_Al salir de su apartamento suspiré como una boba quinceañera enamorada, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del apartamento de Carly..._

_... _

_.._

_._

_-¡FREDDIE!.-_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	9. La Chica de Mis Sueños

_**"La Chica de mis Sueños"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: "La chica de tus sueños" puede aparecer donde sea, donde menos te lo puedes esperar.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola, que tal, ¿cómo están?, espero que bien, aqui les dejo mi siguiente One-Shot, algo corto, pero es un One-Shot, disfruten.  
><strong>_

_**Como he dicho, agradezco infinitamente cada review, ya saben, ahora si no los molesto...  
><strong>_

_**Espero disfruten estee peculiar One-, Disfruten  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores. Y Otra vez aclaro, esta no es una historia, son una serie de One-Shot's, porfavor no los confundan como historia.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>En ese precisomomente fue en el que la encontre, la chica ideal, realmente no la había visto jamás, pero algo me decía que era la indicada.<em>

_Ella se encontraba en alguna acera misteriosa que nunca había visto, me acerqué a ella, pero por una extraña razón no reconocía su rostro, es decir, ni siquiera tenía rostro alguno._

_Como todo hombre enamorado la acerqué a mí una vez que la tenía de cerca..._

_-Freddie.- Me decía aquella melodiosa voz._

_-¿Freddie?- Oí la voz de nuevo, pero ni siquiera presté atención, ya la tenía cada vez más cerca._

_-¡FREDDIE!.- Y azoté en el piso, era solo un sueño, uno de tantos de esos sueños recurrentes..._

_-Hijo, es hora de levantarse.- Decía desde su sitio mi progenitora, yo solo asentí algo aturdido mientras me levantaba del suelo._

_Pero, ¿por qué eses sueño aparecía cada vez que dormía, siesta, sueño largo o cualquier forma de descanso que involucre cerrar mis ojos se veía reflejado en ese sueño recurrente en el que encontraba "al amor de mi vida", quiero decir, no es que yo lo dijera o alguien lo hiciera, pero algo me decía que esa chica misteriosa era la indicada, "la chica soñada"._

_Hací, que perezoso, me dirigí hacia el baño de mi habitación, como aún seguía algo dormido, decidí darme una larga y helada ducha mientras me ponía a reflexionar bajo la regadera, me asusté al escuchar el esquizofrénico grito de mi madre apurándome, ya que se me haría tarde en mi primer día de trabajo._

_Cepillaba lenta y suavemente mis dientes, me enjuague, me mojé un poco la cara, y después pasé una toalla por mi cara, y al final cepillaba mi cabello con una secadora y un cepillo._

_Al llegar al comedor, observe una gran cantidad de alimentos cocinados y/o preparados por mi madre, quie me miraba con una sonrisa aterradora._

_-Bien, Fredward, tienes que comer bien para que las energías sean lo único que te sobren en tu primer día de tu trabajo.- Sonreía ampliamente mientras se sentaba en un sillaal mismo tiempo que yo, yo igualmente sonreía, tenía mucha hambre._

_Así que, después de probar alimento, me despedí de mi madre, encontre a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Carly, por el camino, ya que ella ya trabajaba mucho antes que yo, le dí los buenos días y me despedí._

_Al llegar a la primera parada de autobús, no esperé demasiado, ya este no tardó en llegar, asi, que después de abordar, tomé el primer asiento que quedaba libre._

_"Este será un buen día" pensaba desde mis adentros con una sonrisa._

_Y en ese mismísimo instante, el autobús hizo una parada brusca que casi provoca que m e estampara contra el asiento de enfrente._

_Una figura angelical y radiante apareció en ese instante, de ojos azules y una cabellera dorada en extremo hermosa, subió, al ver que no había un asiento vacío le deje el mío._

_Ella me sonrío y tomó mi asiento, después de eso no pude evitar dejar de mirarla, algo se me hacía realmente familiar en ella, como si ya la conocieron, me acerque un poco hacía ella, ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba, tuve la extraña sensación de un típico enamoramiento a primera vista "¿Qué podría perder?" me dije a mi mismo y me decidí a hablarle un poco._

_-Hola, que tal.- Me dirijí hacía ella, me costó un poco articular aquellas palabras, ya que aquella mujer causaba un raro, pero emotivo efecto sobre mí._

_-Hola.- Sin mucha dificultad me respondió aquella aludida._

_-Soy Fredward, pero puedes decirme Freddie.- Torpeza, pensé._

_-Oh, mucho gusto Freddie.- Me contestó con una sonrisa amplia, a la que no pude evitar sonreir._

_-Oh, muy bien pero...- No pude terminar de hablar, ella se puso de pié mientras me decía._

_-Lo siento Fredward, perodón, Freddie, está es mi parada.- Me dijo algo apurada._

_-Pero ¿tú quien eres?.- Le grite antes de perder el contacto visual, ya que el autobús estaba repleto de personas._

_-"La chica de tus sueños".- Dijo sonriente guiñándome el ojo mientras bajaba._

_Pude sonreir enormemente, ya que podría haberse enamorado por primera vez..  
><em>

_Desde aquel entonces, aquella chica misteriosa no ha aparecido por mi vida nunca, pero puedo decir abiertamente, que esa chica puede ser la... "La Chica de mis Sueños"..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_"La Chica de mis sueños"_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	10. Piano

_**"Piano"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Podría sonar ñoño, pero Sam tiene otro talento además de los concursos de belleza o comer grasitos.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola, mundo FanFiction, Saludos a todos aquellos que disfrutan de leer, Me presento con un nuevo One-Song-Shot que espero sea de su completo agrado. Talvez esté demasiado trillado el tema de Sam se relaciona demasiado en los fic con Jennett McCurdy, no se sorprendan si encuentran algo que la relacionen :P, jajaja, de todas formas disfruten. Ah, se me olvidda, Aguante a los Seddie'rs hoy es el gran diá ( iDate Sam & Freddie ).  
><strong>_

_**Como he dicho, agradezco infinitamente cada review, ya saben, ahora si no los molesto...  
><strong>_

_**Espero disfruten este peculiar Song-Fic, Disfruten  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores. Y Otra vez aclaro, esta no es una historia, son una serie de One-Shot's, porfavor no los confundan como historia.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Otro día como cualquier otro, odiar las mañanas es una cosa que hago muy bien, además de odiar lo lunes.<em>

_Cada día me levanto cada vez con menos ganas de ir a estudiar._

_Si solo el bendito despertador no tuviera que despertarme, si solo fuera "Por mis Estudios" arrojaría tal aparato por la ventana._

_ Me levanto con con suficiente pereza que haría paracer a un oso solo un pequeño perro faldero doméstico._

_Y ahí estoy yo cepillandome los dientes aún con los ojos cerrados, me enjuague y mojé un poco mi cabello, después de todo, me bañe anoche, no se notaría queno me duche por la mañana._

_Hací que baje al comedor, si ha esa porquería se le puede llamar de tal manera, otro día que desayuno sola, mi madre muriéndose de borracha tirada a la mitad de la sala y orinada por Espumita, dejé soplar un fuerte suspiro, busque en la alacena, y nada, nada de comida, rodeé los ojos, "típico", exclamé molesta mientras revisaba mi refrigerador y... nada, solo había una botella de licor y un poco de café Skybucks "Genial, esto me mantendrá despierta un rato" pensé dándole un sorbo al cartón, acaricié a mi gato rabioso y salí de mi casa algo adormecida._

_El camino al la escuela no era muy largo, pero agotador. No me sentía con muchos animos para ir a la escuela, esta vez eran menos mis ganas, pues resulta que al director se le ocurrió la genial idea de incluir clase de música, este diá nos asignaban el instrumento y/o estupidez y media que nos pongan en frente._

_Llegué a la escuela, le dí un último sorbo a mi café y lo lancé a un cubo de basura que no me interesa de que demonios contendrá. _

_Al adentrarme más no pude avistar a ningun pobre diablo ni a mis amigos, me abré equivocado de día, no, era un Lunes mortal, no estaba nada en mis cinco sentidos, así que decidí escabullirme por la cafetería y robarme unos trozos de carne, después de todo no habíaprobado alimento en doce horas._

_Me senté en alguna silla de las mesas que se encontraban en dicho lugar, disfruté cada mordisco de ese delicioso manjar carnívoro._

_Analicé mejor la situación, quizá sea una clase que me agrede "PUF" Exclamé riendo, ¿que clase puede gustarle a Sam Puckett?, a menos que sea una clase de comida, máldita sea, haré una petición para que agreguen una clase de comida, pero ese es otro caso, divago demasiado, hace que me duela la cabeza._

_Escuché el timbre de cambio de hora, "¿Qué acaso se me hizo tarde?" Pensé, talvez no calculé el tiempo bien, demonios._

_Tomé rumbo al pasillo y efectivamente, como me lo imaginé, se encontraba Carly frente su casillero junto Fredoso y Gibby, decidí no tomar en cuenta molestar al Fredward, pues no tenía ganas ni de hablar._

-¿Qué hay pequeños saltamontes?.-_ Saludé de manera desinteresada, todos saludaron con un ademán, pero pude notar que me miraban con extrañeza._

-¿Qué, tengo carne seca en la cara o qué?.-_ Cuestioné confundida, el primero en hablar fue Fredweird._

-¿Qué, se te hizo tarde?._- me preguntó con notable sarcasmo, decidí no darle importancia._

-¿De qué hablas?.-_ le contesté, pero Carly tomó la palabra después._

-Hablamos de que teníamos clase de música y no te presentaste.-

-Y la clase anterior a esa.-_ Me regañaban Frednub y Carly._

-Oh, sí, lo olvide, y ¿qué tal?.-_ Contesté desinteresadamente, a lo que ellos rodaban los ojos, lo consideraba gracioso._

-Como sea, la Señorita Song te requiere.-_ Gibby tomó por primera vez la palabra en la corta conversación._

-Si, te asignará tu instrumento.-_ Siguió Carly._

-Y te va a bajar puntos.-_ terminó el nub con tono coqueto, lo puse mi mejor cara fulminante, a lo que quedó intimidado._

-De acuerdo, donde es la clase.-_ Pregunté, ellos me señalaron el lugar, mientras yo miraba con flojera, me limité a tomar un trozo de carne que estaba en mi casillero, lo mordí molesta y me encaminé a el aula predeterminada._

_Me encontré con una señora o más bien vejestorio, tenía la cabellera blanca en su totalidad, anteojos y una vestimenta bien parecida._

-Oh, usted es la Señorita Puckett, ¿cierto?.-_ me preguntó amablemente, a lo que yo asentí un poco satisfecha. _-bien, por esta vez no reduciré su calificación si prometes ser más puntual.-_ Me dijo, asentí con una sonrisa falsa, pues no quería una mala nota después de todo. _-Bueno, pues te asignaré el... piano.-_ Me señaló un gran instrumento con muchas teclas, lo miré con repudio y decidí mejor no quejarme, la profesora me entregó un par de partituras. _-Bien, señorita, demando que ensaye su instrumento, ya apunté las instrucciones sobre como utilizarlo.-_ Me señaló hacia el pizarrón, tomé asiento en la banca de aquel corpulento instrumento, coloqué la partitura en su lugar, miré el pizarrón, y segui las instrucciones, la melodía que sonaba me recordaba mucho a alguna canción, hací que canté solo un pedazo de la misma..._

_I can't help myself_  
><em>I can't help but smile<em>  
><em>Everytime I see your face<em>  
><em>And we've never met <em>  
><em>I bet you don't know my name<em>...

_Sonreí un poco al pensar en la ridícula posibilidad de tener una oportunidad con él..._

_...I think that I might be goin crazy_  
><em>Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break<em>  
><em>How'd you get to be so close<em>  
><em>When you're so far away<em>_..._

_... pues siempre lo consideré menos ..._

_...I wish you were mine all mine_  
><em>Mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine...<em>

_...Sentí rodar una pequeña lágrima..._

_Fue un momento de debilidad, pude expresar mis sentimientos por medio de una canción._

_Sequé mi lágrima con mi mano, y me levanté del banco, al girar, pude notar a Fredosso mirarme con una cara de idiota, peromás de lo usual, temi´en ese momento que me hubiera escuchado._

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-_ Pregunté algo nerviosa._

-Olvidé algo, pero ya lo encontré.-_ Me respondió con una sonrisa amplia, a lo que yo le seguí no muy segura de mi misma..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_"So Close"_

_"Olvidé algo, pero ya lo encontré.-"_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	11. El Amor por una Canción  ó  Piano 2

_**"El Amor por una Canción" (Piano - Segunda parte)  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: No puedo dejar de mirarla, pues un sentimiento hermoso despertó dentro de mí.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola, FanFiction, Bueno, notifico algo sobre el fic, por petición de alguien que dejó muchos review's, a la que identificaré como "Liz", Bueno,Leanlo bien... OJO... Por primera y creo que única vez convertiré el capítulo anterior y este en tu Two-Shot, ó Song-Fic, como les guste, pero ojo, solo esta vez, espero esto no confunda la continuidad de , siguientes Shot's (Que obvio son diferentes), de Cualquier manera... Pondré algo que identifique que este Capítulo está unido al otro ¿OK?, espero no haberlos confundido más de lo usual y espero que les guste la continuación de ese unico Two-shot. Ah, y otra cosa (como molesta han de pensar ustedes ¬¬') el título del mismo capítulo, osea el que están leyendo, es crédito de ella ( "Liz" ), la lectura atribuye a mi. Creo que me ha quedado algo largo el One-.  
><strong>_

_**Como he dicho, agradezco infinitamente cada review, ya saben, ahora si no los molesto...**_

_**Espero disfruten este peculiar Song-Fic, Disfruten. No Olviden este capítulo está ligado al anterior, pero solo este ¿Ok?  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión aceerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #10, vallamos por más!)  
><strong>_

_**Para los escritores mexicanos: ¡VIVA MÉXICO!**_

_**"Liz", quien quiera que seas, espero que te guste el two-Shot ;).  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FlashBack...<strong>_

_Siendo un rato casi para entrar a la siguiente clase, noté que había olvidado mi mochila, mi mochila, que estupidez, no la había notado desde ahora._

_Hací que, antes de la clase, me despedi de Carly y Gibby, pues había olvidado mi mochila en clase de música, asintieron y se dirigieron al aula._

_Caminé rumbo al aula de música, acercarme cada vez, escuchaba una hermosa melodía acompañada de una voz radiante que pareciera provenir de los mismos ángeles._

_Asomé mi cabeza por un costado de la puerta, pude apreciar la cabellera de la chica de mis pesadillas, o al menos creía eso ya hace unos cuantos años, pues ya hasta nos considerabamos amigos, continuó cantando una canción hermosa, y su voz angelical resonaba al ritmo del piano que ella tocaba, esperen. ¿un piano?._

_I can't help myself_  
><em>I can't help but smile<em>  
><em>Everytime I see your face<em>  
><em>And we've never met <em>  
><em>I bet you don't know my name...<em>

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, pues consideraba lindo que ella tuviera un talento natural para el canto..._

_Pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron las estrofas que Sam cantaba, ¿tienen algún significado?..._

_...I think that I might be goin crazy_  
><em>Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break<em>  
><em>How'd you get to be so close<em>  
><em>When you're so far away<em>_..._

_...I wish you were mine all mine_  
><em>Mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine...<em>

_Dejo de resonar aquella voz dulce al mismo tiempo que el piano, para eso, yo teniá aún esa sonrisa en mi rostro, fue como "¿Un cambio de perspectiva?", "¿mariposas en el estómago?", "¿Confusión?, "¿Amor?", ya sonaba demasiado descabellada aquella última idea, pero para cuando ya volví a la realidad, me dí cuanta que Sam ya me había visto, sentí nervios, pero aún así, no borraba mi sonrisa de dudosa procedencia._

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- _Me preguntó ella, que por cierto, su voz titubeaba un poco._

-Olvidé algo, pero ya lo encontré.- _Contesté sin dejar mi antigua posición facial..._

_**Fin FlashBack...**_

_Y ha pasado casi unos diás de lo acontecido, ahora cuando me pongo a pensar cualquier cosa, se transforma en el recuerdo de ver a Sam tocando piano y cantando, y eso me saca, por impulso, una sonrisa cada vez que la recuerdo.._

-Deja de mira al vacío y come tus vegetales.- _Parloteaba mi madre como loca mientras le mascullaba.._

-Esta bien.- _Hací que consumí cdada bocado de ese desagradable desayuno._

_Al terminar, tomé mi trompeta, pues era el instrumento que me asignaron en clase de música, me despedí de mi madre, no antes de que ella me recordara que no usara los baños públicos, no se que tiene de malo, pero salí de mo departamento, decidí no ir con Carly esta vez, pues tal vez me encontraría con Sam, y eso despertaría mis sospechas de un "Presunto amor", o talvez me estuviera engañando, pero que más da, mejor iré._

_Encontré a Carly sentada en una de las sillas del mostrador hablando con Spencer de algún tema que de segura no me interesaba saber, le pregunté si nos ibamos, asintió y nos fuimos, no sin antes tomar el saxofón que le asignaron en la misma clase, lo que me sorprendió fue que no encontré a Sam por el departamento de Carly._

_Le cuestioné a mi amiga castaña sobre el paradero de la rubia, pero ella tenía la misma interrogante a la misma, no la habría visto en todo el día anterior._

_Al llegar a la escuela y dirigitnos al casillero de Carly, encontramos a la aludida, despreocupada tomando un poco de café, Carly y yo alzamos la ceja en señal de confusión._

-¿Qué hay?.-_ nos preguntó de manera desinteresada._

-No mucho._- Contesté yo mientras Carly le preguntaba otras cosas, algo sobre el hecho de haberse reportado en su apartamento sobre algún asunto._

-Lo siento Carls, pero estuve algo ocupada con la Srita. Song._- Le contestó ella molesta, me sorprendió el hecho de que Sam se interesaba porlo menos de alguna clase, la impresión de Carly pudo ser la misma que la mía, pues comenzó hacerle varias preguntas..._

-¿En serio te gusta la clase?, ¿Cómo que te tocó el piano?, ¿En serio eres Sam?.-_ Sam pareciá mareada por tanta pregunta, pero al querer ella responder tocó el timbre que indicaba nuestra primera clase: MÚSICA._

_Los tres nos dirigimos a dicha aula, no sin antes de que la voz chillona de Gibby nos detuviera, saludara y nos siguiera en el camino._

_Ahora no resolvía mis pensamientos, ¿Qué siento por Sam?, ¿Es real?, ¿O solo creo eso?, caminaba mientras pensaba, pero choqué con la espalda de Sam, pues por lo visto hacía fila detráas de otros alumnos._

-Cuidado Benson.-_ Dijo molesta, yo traté de disculparme, pero lo hayé inútli, pues es imposible razonar con ella._

_Hací, que la puerta del aula de música se abrió detras de la silueta de la persona mayor que instruía, todos fueron pasando uno por uno, haci´acomodándonos cada quién en su puesto, Yo en la tercera fila, Carly en la primera fila y Sam también al frente, pero al lado derecho, ha y me olvidaba de Gibby, quien se encontraba muy en el fondo con unos platos de orquesta, pues era el único instrumento que el sabía tocar._

-Bien alumnos, como la clase pasada faltaba alguien que tocara el piano, no podíamos terminar nuestro ejercicio, pero ahora que la Srita Puckett tiene el instrumento, puedo decir que estamos completos, hací que tomen sus partituras y toquen.-_ Dió un comienzo largo, pero después de su explicación, dirigió su mirada a Sam. _-¿Lista, Puckett?.-_ Pregunto la Srita Song a la rubia aludida, ella asintió con la cabeza, comenzó a tocar aquella melodía que había escuchado hace unos días después, pude creer que todos se asombraron tanto o más que yo por el increíble talento de la rubia, pero empezamos a tocar nuestros respectivos instrumentos._

_De forma mágica, todos los instrumentos sincronizados a la vez formaban a atractivo auditivo._

_Después de una hora de tocar, terminó la clase, la profesora nos dió la orden de poder irnos, todos salieron por la puerta tan rápido como pudieron, rodeé mis ojos, tarde un poco en arreglar mis cosas para poder salir, ya casi al poner un pié fuera de aquel aula, me percaté de que ella seguía ahi, ella, de la persona que probablemente alegró mi vida al conocerla, me acerqué un poco a ella, dudé un poco, pero aún así me dirigí a ella..._

-Hola.-_ Saludé de manera tímida  
><em>

-Vete.-_ Me dijo de manera cortante, pero aún así seguí insistiendo._

-Pero, Sam.-

-VETE.-_ Me repitió por segunda vez, pero contesté de una forma distinta._

-Se que mis huesos se lamentaran, pero. Recuerdas la melodía que tocaste con este instrumento.-_ Dije algo asustado, pues ahora dudé un poco en atreverme a hablar con ella._

-¿Sí?.-_ Me contestó confundida._

-Bueno, me encantó como la tocaste, en especial, la canción, tu voz.-

_Pareció haber escuchado lo que dije, bajo la mirada en señal de timidez, o eso pensé yo._

-¿Te gustó como canté?._- Preguntó, pero..._

-Claro.-_ Asentí como si fuera lo más obvio, y me senté a un lado de ella, frete al piano._ -¿Te parece si cantas de nuevo mientras te sigo con el piano?.-_ Fue una pregunta atrevida, pero fue más un impulso que una decisión._

-¿Sabes tocar piano?.-_ Me preguntó confundida, a lo que yo asentí positivamente. _-ok.-_ Coreo, comenzé a teclear la melodía de la partitura. _-Nada mal Benson.-_ Me alagó mientras le sonreía de una manera estúpida._

_I can't help myself_  
><em>I can't help but smile<em>  
><em>Everytime I see your face<em>  
><em>And we've never met <em>  
><em>I bet you don't know my name...<em>

_Comenzó a cantar aquella canción que despertó mis oídos, pues jamás habían escuchado algo tan lindo, yo le sonreía mientras ella me guiñaba el ojo, ¿extraño.. no?_

_...I think that I might be goin crazy_  
><em>Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break<em>  
><em>How'd you get to be so close<em>  
><em>When you're so far away<em>_..._

_...I wish you were mine all mine_  
><em>Mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine...<em>

_Terminé de tocar el piano, pues hasta ahí llegaba, al mismo tiempo que ella dejó de emitir ese bello sonido de su boca, al termino, tenía su cara frente la mía, sentí correr mi corazón a mil por hora, ella se inclinó, "aquí viene de nuevo" pensé, pero lo que creí que seriá un perfecto contacto labial, se convirtió en un tierno y caluroso beso en la mejilla.  
><em>

-Te quiero, Fredweird, pero por ahora, quiero que solo seamos amigos.-_ Me guiñaba el ojo, sentí una felicidad extrema al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues, a pesar de no haber correspondido, pude sentir que todo esto paso por "El amor por una canción"..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_"So Close"_

_"-Te quiero, Fredweird, pero por ahora, quiero que solo seamos amigos.-"_

_.._

.

..

...


	12. Por Falta de Amor

_**"Por Falta de Amor"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: El Destino nos separó, ya no soy la misma... Sam Puckett ya no es la misma.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola FanFiction, si entraron a este Fic, es porque, amm, no se, ustedes sabrán por que, pero buenio, aquí les dejo otra idea que apareció en mi mente ( De hecho siempre escribo sobre la marcha :P ) Jaja, pero espero lo disfruten.**_

_**¿Ya vieron iCan't Take It? Espero y sí, pues este Shot está inspirado en alguna parte del episodio, ustedes se darán cuanta de que parte. Quedó algo corto, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado.  
><strong>_

_**Como he dicho, agradezco infinitamente cada review, ya saben, ahora si no los molesto...**_

_**Espero disfruten este peculiar One-Shot, y no olviden,... ¿ ?  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión aceerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #11, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Siento que cada vez que no te veo me falta el aire.<em>

_Cada vez que te recuerdo es como si me faltara algo en mi vida._

_Siempre que no te siento es como si me clavaron una estaca en el corazón._

_Mientras mas lejos de mí estés, más lejos estoy de poder sentirme feliz._

_Porque cada vez que me haces falta es como si nadie más en el mundo existiera además de tí._

_Cada que miro por mi ventana y miro las hermosas estrellas me recuerdan a tus brillantes ojos, esos ojos que desde ese aquel fatídico día deje de ver._

_**Flashback...**_

_Me encontraba en el estudio de iCarly con Freddie, la Sra. Benson a un lado y Gibby detrás de ellos._

_Freddie sostenía un par de hojas de dudosa procedencia que le entrego su madre, al terminar de leerlas me miró fulminantemente, en realidad me asusté un poco en ese momento.  
><em>

-No puedo creer que hayas arruinado mi oportunidad de poder estudiar, Sam.- _Mi novio me decía con una seriedad que en verdad me asustaba._

-Freddie, yo no...- _Traté de hablar con él, pues yo ni sabía de lo que hablaba._

-No Sam, no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo hací, simplemente no... em... me voy.- _Me dijo con cierta aura de tristeza en su rostro, ese rostro que acariciaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad._

-Freddie, regresa, yo no hice tal cosa... porfavor... Freddie regresa.- _Empecé a gritarle por destrás suyo lo empecé a seguir, podría jurar que una sonrisa se marcó en la cara de la Sra. Benson._

_**Fin FlashBack...**_

_¿Porque a nosotros?... ¿Porqué el destino nos une y después no separa así?...  
><em>

_Pues el destino es cruel, ¿por qué no podemos ser felices juntos?._

_Otra oportunidad de ser feliz se vió alterada gracias a esos malos pensamientos e ideas que la gente influencía en él._

_Desde aquel sombrío día que el destino nos alejó._

_Las malas influencias de lo demás._

_Una relación hermosa que se vió destrozada por los egoístas intereses de la gente._

_Una manera de amar distorsionada por las injurias y las malas personas que odian el amor._

_Si, desde ese día yo no soy la misma... Sam Puckett cambió..._

_Ahora, al ver una pareja de enamorados pasar por la ventana, me recuerda y me duele más cada vez ese dolor que causa la falta de su prescencia._

_No, jamás podré sonreir más en lo que me queda de vida hasta poder verte de nuevo._

_Nunca seré la misma... nunca..._

_Juramos que estaríamos juntos en las buenas y malas..._

_Más nada puede reparar el enorme hoyo de mi corazón herido... herido por falta de amor..._

_Siempre que pienso en él se me hace un nudo en la garganta y mis lágrimas se asoman por mis ojos._

_Esos ojos que el siempre adoró..._

_"iCarly" terminó, ya no hay otra manera de tener comunicación con él, solo la mensajería instantanea._

_Todos los días al abrir mi correo, siempre aparecen más de cinco mensajes de Freddie, todos pidiéndome disculpas, pero se preguntarán porque..._

_Me canso de leer el mismo mensaje día por día, pues se que dicen lo mismo._

_**"Querida Sam**_

_**Espero me disculpes algún día, debí confiar en tí, no en lo que diga mi madre.**_

_**Porfavor, perdóname.**_

_**Te amo**_

_** Te ama Freddie"  
><strong>_

_Por un lado estoy molesta con él, pues no me tiene la suficiente confianza en mí y prefirio creer lo que la demás gente dice..._

_Por el otro lo extraño y lo anhelo, pues un beso suyo es como un latido más de mi corazón._

_Un beso suyo son ganas para salir adelante..._

_Un beso suyo son muchas cosas positivas en mí..._

_Pero ahora que no lo tengo, mi felicidad junto a mi vida se vino abajo..._

_Cada vez que miro el mismo mensaje en mi bandeja lo borro, para que lo leo si todos dicen lo mismo..._

_Cada mañana me levanto cada vez con menos ganas de vivir, mi madre se preocupa por mí, Carly, en especial ella, ella es como mi hermana, mi hermana, la que jamás tuve._

_Ya ni siquiera el jamón me hace feliz, nada me puede levantar el ánimo._

_Quisiera poder perdonarlo, pero sería como darle la razón, así que cada vez que lo veo, me doy la vuelto y lo ignoro._

_Mi vida dió un vuelco entero..._

_El amor de mi vida duda de mí, ahora yo dudo de sus disculpas..._

_De pensarlo solo, mis lágrimas amenazan en salir corriendo por mis mejillas._

_Y todo esto pasó por la desconfianza... Por falta de amor..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Por falta de Amor_

_._

_.._

_..  
><em>


	13. So Close ó Pïano 3

_**"So Close" (Piano- Tercera Parte)  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - Freddie B.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Amistad - Romance  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: "Aquella vez nunca se olvida, pero no me puedo engañar, yo lo(a) amo"  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola, FanFiction, De seguro an de preguntarse ¿Qué le sucede a este loco?, pues, a peticion de "Liz", perodón ahora es "Brenda Liz" y "PikaGirl-AAML" Ampliaré el primer "Piano" Hasta una Tercera parte, y sí quise hacer otra continuación pero, mmucho ojo, como lo puse en Piano 2, Este y el anterior (Piano 1 y 2) Están por completo ligados, los anteriores a esos son totalmente diferente la trama ¿OK?-  
><strong>_

_**Como he dicho, agradezco infinitamente cada review, ya saben, ahora si no los molesto...  
><strong>_

_**Espero disfruten este peculiar Three-Song-Shot.  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Simplemente no lo puedo evitar...<em>

_Pensar en el nub desde aquel día..._

_Aquel día que compartimos una canción, una canción hermosa, que mucho significa para mí..._

_Parte de mi vida está escrita en ella..._

_Me la eh pasado todo el bendito sábado dando vueltas por mi habitación, pensando, divagando lo mucho que me pesaba... esperen... ¿será cierto?... ¿será que de verdad me gusta?..._

_**FlashBack...**_

_...I think that I might be goin crazy_  
><em>Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break<em>  
><em>How'd you get to be so close<em>  
><em>When you're so far away<em>_..._

_...I wish you were mine all mine_  
><em>Mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine...<em>

_Mi voz dejó de escucharse en aquel lugar, junto al piano corpulento que había sido tocado por el nub, no pude evitar sonreirle, sin duda aquel momento despertó mis más grandes sospechas... de verdad estoy enamorada del nub, y esa canción junto a él me ayudó a comprobarlo, tanto así que estube a centímetros de besarlo, pero la estúpida timidez me ganó, en lugar de sus labios, los mios fueron a parar en su suave mejilla, aquella suave mejilla que anhelo acariciar cada vez que pueda, pero que talvez jamás suceda, en todo caso, él quiere a otra, y no es fácil manejar eso, ¿cierto?._

_-Te quiero Fredweird, pero por ahora solo quiero que seamos amigos.- Le dije con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, no estuve segura de mi respuesta, pero seguro fue lo mejor, por el momento, en cambio, el idiota no dejaba esa sonrisa arrogante que ya me tenía muy nerviosa..._

_**Fin FlashBack...**_

_En retroespectiva, estaba lo suficientemente cansada para pensarlo con claridad, tenía hambre después de todo, era un sabado que como toda una Puckett no desperdiciaría en divagar, así que bajé a donde mi madre, me esperaba con una sorpresa enorme "COMIDA CHINA". Genial, amo la comida china._

_En menos de lo que maulla Espumita, mi madre y yo devoramos cada grano de arroz y yo feliz como nunca, una buena comida para dejar de pensar en un buen rato, ya después, me cepillé mis dientes y entré a mi habitación y subí a mi cama, tenía sueño, pero aquella canción llegaba a mi mente a cada momento..._

_...I think that I might be goin crazy_  
><em>Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break<em>  
><em>How'd you get to be so close<em>  
><em>When you're so far away<em>_..._

_...I wish you were mine all mine_  
><em>Mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine...<em>

_Aghh... Me harté así que tome una almohada y la puse en mis oídos, pensé que talvez así mis ansias por dormir cederían, afortunadamente no fue así..._

_Me levanté de mi cama, y arrojé mi almohada contra el piso..._

_Camino hacia la enorme ventana de mi habitación, el cielo dibujaba una hermosa vista gracias a las estrella, miro hacía ellas un poco aturdida...  
><em>

_"¿Por que tú Freddie, por que tú?"..._

_Pero tenía razón, para que seguía negándomelo... "¡Yo lo amo! ¡TE AMO FREDDIE BENSON!"_

_...I think that I might be goin crazy_  
><em>Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break<em>  
><em>How'd you get to be so close<em>  
><em>When you're so far away<em>_..._

**_"Creo que pudiera haberme vuelto Loca..._**

**_pero mi corazón es tuyo, para tener, mantener y romper..._**

**_¿Cómo es qué llegaste a estar tan cerca..._**

_**cuando estás tan lejos"**  
><em>

_..._

_._

_..._

_Me siento como nunca..._

_Uno mismo con ella..._

_Uno solo sin ella..._

_¿Cual es la Diferencia?..._

_No la tengo, simplemento no la tengo..._

_No en presencia... pero sí en pensamiento..._

_Sam Puckett robó mi corazón... _

_No lo puedo evitar..._

_Por completo, se robó por completo mi corazón, ese corazón que tanto anhelo amar a alguien como ahora lo hace..._

_Si.. Sam Puckett se lo robó... por completo..._

_Desde aquel día no dejo de sonreír... y es que no lo puedo evitar... la razón de mis más dulces "pesadillas", se convirtió en dulces sueños..._

_¿Por qué ella?... ¿Ella es la Indicada?... ¿Qué hago con este sentimiento?..._

_En realidad no estaba nada en la realidad, pues me encontraba muy sumido en mis maniacos pensamientos, demonios, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre por haber pensado en eso, pues en realidad divagar me abre el apetito, prefiero no despertar a mi madre, pues son más de las doce de la noche y no puedo dormir._

_Me dirijo a mi refrigerador, pero al abrirlo solo hayo un pedazo de carne que mi madre compro el otro día, no tuve más alternativa más que comerlo, pues era el único alimento "comestible" en todo el apartamento, le dí un par de mordiscos, lo guardo de nuevo y me regreso a mi habitación, las constantes visitas de Sam a mi apartamento tienen como consecuencia un refrigerador vacío._

_Aún con Sam en mi pensamiento logra sacarme una vez más otra sonrisa, miro por mi ventana y miro el amplio y hermosa cielo..._

_Oh, nuca pensé que podría enamorarme por medio de una canción, una canción que cambió mi perspectiva hacia ella, pues ese sentimiento hermoso despertó en mí..._

_"¿TE AMO SAMANTHA PUCKETT" "¿COMO A NADIE JAMÁS HE AMADO!..._

_Y eso era cierto aunque le diera mil vueltas al asunto... _

_¡Yo la amo!..._

_...I wish you were mine all mine_  
><em>Mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine all mine<em>  
><em>I wish you were mine...<em>

**_"Si... Quiero que ella sea toda mía..._**

**_Mía y toda mía..._**

**_Desea que sea mía toda mía..._**

_**Solo mía..."**_

_..._

_.._

_._

**_"So Close"  
><em>**

**_"Pero mi corazón es tuyo para tener, mantener y romper..."_**

**_"Solo mía"_**

_._

_.._

_..._**_  
><em>**


	14. Tú eres la Excepción

_**"Tú eres la excepción"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Amistad - Romance  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Después de todo, es mi amigo, lo apoyaré en toda situación  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola FanFiction, No tengo mucho que decir, mas solo que disfruten el nuevo One-. Hoy "iLove You" (yn)  
><strong>_

_**Ham y eh.. "jennmcfan", claro que tienes derecho a una cuarta parte de "Piano", pero tomaré el consejo de "Caroo13", lo abriré en un nuevo Shot, que espero puedas leer, ¿ok?  
><strong>_

_**Como he dicho, agradezco infinitamente cada review, ya saben, ahora si no los molesto...**_

_**Espero disfruten este peculiar One-Shot, y no olviden,... ¿ ?  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión aceerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #13, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Como nada positivo se esperaba de él...<em>

_Estaba muy desolado..._

_Después de todo... es mi amigo... y lo apoyaré en todo..._

_No me importaba sacrificar mis sentimientos... pero algo tengo que hacer para verlo sonreir de nuevo..._

_Sus ojos se desorbitaron desde ese día... el día en que Freddie Benson perodió su felicidad por completo..._

_Me mataba verlo en ese estado... pues estaba muy conciente de que no podía hacer yo nada..._

_El día en que Freddie perdió por completo su sonrisa enorme... Impotente... no podía hacer nada para animarlo..._

_-Carls.- Mencionaba mientras entraba por el estudio de iCarly. -¿No ha llegado aún?.- Le pregunté al notar que la prescencia de Freddie hacía falta en aquel lugar._

_-No.- Me contestó con aura de desesperación. -Sam, tenemos que hacer algo por él.- Su preocupación era tanto o más que la mía._

_-Lo sé.- Contesté de igual manera, no me gustaba admitirlo, pero me preocupo por mis amigos._

_-Hola chiquitinas.- Nos saludaba la voz chillona de Gibby saliendo del ascensor. -¿Listas para el ensayo?.- Preguntó desinteresado, pero me daba igual, no tenía cabeza para escuchar bien._

_-No lo creo Gibb's.- Le contestó mi amiga castaña._

_Para no seguir escuchando una absurda explicación que de cualquier forma, Gibby no la entendería, salí algo aturdida del lugar, bajé por las escaleras sin toparme con algún obstáculo por el camino._

_Seguía pensando en él, en el chico que probablemente se sentía de lo peor..._

_Y todo porque... por una chica..._

_-Hola Samantha.- me saludaba la madre de Freddie, quien pasaba por mi camino, me dispuse a saludarla yo también._

_-Hola Señora.- Pero sentí que talvez ella sabía algo, la ubicación del nub. -Disculpe si la molesto, pero, ¿No sabe donde se encuentra Freddie?.- Le pregunté, pero fue talvez como una apuñalada al corazón para ella._

_-Lo siento Samantha, mi Freddie ya no pasa tiempo en casa, se la pasa en las nubes, pero...- Ella no pudo controlar las lágrimas, se fue de donde me encontraba y me dejo en el principio... "¿Donde estás Freddie?"..._

_La desesperación me carcomía la mente, ¿Donde podría estar?..._

_Era malo que él siguiera así... malo para su salud..._

_"Salida de emergencias"... "Su apartamento"... "El parque"... "Licuados Locos"..._

_Todos esos lugares que el frecuentaba... los revisé uno tras otro y... nada... Freddie me traía loca..._

_-¿Ya regresó?.- Preguntaba a mí amiga tras cruzar la puerta de su departamento, en busca de respuesta positiva._

_-No.- Mí rayo de esperanza se esfumó por completo._

_Me mataba de emoción ver a Carly tan feliz con nuestro gordito consentido, son muy cursis desde que comenzaron a salir..._

_Me dejaron con la misma duda... "A Freddie se lo comió la tierra"..._

_Con una terrible jaqueca salí de aquel recinto, no estaba de humor para soportar la incertidumbre, moriría si no lo encontrara..._

_-Estúpida Jennifer Wilson.- Escupí amargamente el nombre de aquella estúpida que rompió por completo el corazón de Freddie._

_Estaba cegada por la ira en ese momento, le dí una patada sobrenatural a un buzón inocente._

_Una lágrima salada cayó al frío suelo de la acera en la que me encontraba..._

_Sacrifiqué mis sentimientos hacia Freddie para que él fuera feliz..._

_Quería matar a la tal Jennifer..._

_¿Que derecho tenía de hacerle eso a él?..._

_-¡ ¿Freddie? !, ¡Freddie!.- Caído del cielo, Freddie se tambaleaba por alguna acera, estaba a punto de caer en el suelo, pero alcancé a atraparlo..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_.._

_..._

_Se vino por completo mi mundo abajo..._

_Debí creer en las palabras de mis amigas..._

_Jennifer Wilson me era infiel..._

_-Pobre iluso, puedes irte ahora con quien quieras, pues ahora ya no te amo.- Me decía la hipócrita enfrente de media escuela, lo que más me preocupaba era el sarcasmo de Sam, que no lo hubo por extraño que me pareciera..._

_Diez minutos bastaron para que ella rompiera mi corazón y me hiciera el hazme reir público..._

_Sin más por delante huí de la escuela, corrí como nunca en mi vida, Carly y Sam venían tras de mí, pero las perdí de vista, me escapé a donde fuera..._

_Al siguiente día fue martirizante... fue como un "te lo dije" de parte de Sam y Carly..., pero ellas no me lo decían..._

_Ellas, Gibby, pero en especial Sam me mostraban su interés en que no siguiera triste, pero no había vuelta atrás..._

_Ya ni comer quería... Me la pasaba en mi habitación... pero mis penas no cesaban... Huí de mi apartamento...  
><em>

_Desahogar mis penas... _

_Términé en una licorería..._

_Por extraña razón no me importó y pedí la botella más grande..._

_bebí cada gota de ella para salir del lugar más ebrio que nunca..._

_No recuerdo nada más que haber caído en el vertedero, no tengo idea de como es que llegué a ese sitio..._

_...Por extraña razón desperté después en un basurero, tenía resaca... Me dolía la cabeza..._

_Caminaba sin rumbo..._

_Mareado... Sin orientación... Era seguro... Me había perdido..._

_Caminaba por una acera... Ví una figura delgada con cabellera rubia... Sam..._

_Traté de caminar hacía ella... pero perdí mi equilibrio... La figura caminaba hacia mi... me atrapó y dormí_

_..._

_.._

_._

_.._

_..._

_Tenía un aspecto angelical... a pesar de su notable resaca..._

_Cargué el cuerpo inerte de Freddie sobre la espalda... _

_Tomé rumbo a mi casa, pues era el único lugar cercano para poder tratarlo..._

_Abrí la puerta de mi casa, el gato salió disparado hacía la cocina, no me dió tiempo de acicalarlo, pues tenía "visita"._

_Tendí el cuerpo de Freddie en el sofé mientras traía una toalla caliente... se la tendí en la frente... para luego seguir admirando su rostro..._

_No supe si era lo correcto... Sentí un momento de debilidad en el que después de haber sufrido de no verlo... porfín lo tenía junto a mí... y era cierto... yo lo amaba... pero sacrifique mis sentimientos por su felicidad..._

_No era lo correcto... no podía besarlo así nadamás... solo le dí un beso en la mejilla... largué un fuerte suspiro para seguir curando a Freddie..._

_Llamé a Carly... Para avisar sobre el paradero del aludido..._

_Después de esa llamada volví a admirar el rostro de Freddie..._

_No lo podía evitar... sin duda... yo lo quería..._

_-Tú eres la excepción.- Le susurre en voz baja en el oído y por impulso pegué mis labios en los de él..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_"La Excepción"_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	15. Lo Correcto

_**"Lo Correcto"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.**_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Caminaban conversando, arreglando problemas con una sonrisa, sin importar nada, esa amistad no se vería afectada por nada.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola FanFiction, No lo puedo creer, Sam y Freddie terminaron, no no puede ser, pero hasta ahora es mi episodio favorito.  
><strong>_

_**Como he dicho, agradezco infinitamente cada review, ya saben, ahora si no los molesto...**_

_**Espero disfruten este peculiar One-Shot, y no olviden,... ¿ ?  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión aceerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #14, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Sintiéndose de lo más peor... Freddie Benson se encontraba empacando sus maletas...<em>

_Talvez con algo de ropa "normal", su computadora, su PearPad, en fin, todas sus cosas tecnológicas más comida..._

_Por una razón, el aludido se encontraba haciendo sus maletas, mientras su madre le suplicaba de rodillas en aquel recinto que pronto dejaría de ser habitado por el chico._

-Fue una estupidez.-_ Decía su madre de forma histérica, el chico no le prestaba la más mínima atención, pues estaba cegado más por su ira que por la capaciddad de razonar._

-Hijo, no quiero que te vayas solo por eso.-_ La madre de Freddie seguía suplicando con las lágrimas en los ojos. A Freddie le partía el corazón ver a su madre de esa manera, pero esta vez ella cruzó la línea... era momento de que su madre dejara de meterse en la vida de él._

-Lo siento madre.-_ Se secaba una lágrima el aludido._ -Pero ésta es una más de tantas que he dejado pasar.-_ Cerro la última maleta y se disponía a salir de aquel lugar. _-Espero que sea lo correcto... ¡ADIÓS!.-_ Decía azotando la puerta y el saliendo detrás de ella; su madre lloraba a mares._

_Pero se han de preguntar, ¿qué habrá hecho su madre para que él llegara a esos extremos?..._

_Si, su madre se había interpuesto en su relación..._

_Su mejor relación de noviazgo en años se vió interrumpida gracias a las mentadas de la Señora._

_Lauren Roberts, la chica con la que Freddie salía, fue la que no pudo soportar las manías de la madre del anterior mencionado, ellase alejó del chico, obviamente él se dió cuenta... Su madre la había alejado con mentiras... como que Freddie tenía caspa, era problemático, claro, todas aquellas cosas que unaq chica repudian en los chicos, fueron la razón de que la mayor relación en la vida del chico fuera rota._

_El chico se disponía a alejarse de aquella persona que tanto se entrometió en su vida._

_Freddie caminaba con sus maletas por detrás... El chico aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos._

_"¿Es lo Correcto?", era lo que él se preguntaba a cada segundo que transcurría._

_Pensar que todas las veces en que sus amigas le decían que le pusiera un alto a su madre, pues tarde o temprano ella terminaría escogiendo con quien casarse, o con quien procrear, por Dios, eran locuras que ella era capaz de cometer, pero Freddie lo sabía, y no podía lastimar a su madre._

_Cansado, se sentó en una canca de parque que quedaba cerca..._

_Revisó su celular... soltó otra lágrima al ver que su protector de pantalla de su PearPad era una fotografía de su progenitora, yu eso le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, "¿Es lo correcto?, se seguía preguntando el chico._

-¡No!, no lo es.-_ Le decía una rubia muy familiar que se acercaba lentamente al chico , al parecer Freddie lo había pensado en voz alta._

_El chico le dedico una mirada rápida, le dió una pequeña sonrisa notablemente forzada..._

-Hola, Sam.-_ Contestó el chico, pero su madre venía a su mente de nuevo._

_No era Complejo de edipo su problema, pero tampoco odiaba a su madre._

-Se que no debes estar de humor para hablar... pero tan solo escucha lo que te digo por favor.-_ Le decía la rubia sentándose a un lado de él en la banca. _

_Puso su mano sobre su hombro _-Se que tu madre hizo muiy mal, que esto es una más de las que te ha hecho.-_ la mirada del chico castaño era dirigida al suelo fíjamente._

-Pero nada es más doloroso para una madre el saber que su hijo lo odia, créeme, lo viví en carne propia con mi madre.-

_Por primera vez el chico le dirigió la palabra a la chica rubia. _-Lo sé Sam, creo que no es lo correcto mi acción.-_ Su mirada se lleno de júbilo, igualmente que la de la rubia._

_Era impresionante, Sam hablando de corazón con Freddie, habiendo ser amigos, uno tiene que aprender a ser comprensivo con sus iguales. _-¿Sabes que eres un tonto?.-

_El chico le dió una media sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le tendía la mano a Sam en señal de ayudarla a levantarse. _-Ya lo sé, tu siempre te encargas de recordármelo.-

_Así que los chicos se dirigieron al BushWell Plaza, tratando de arreglar lo malo y recordar lo bueno, todo eso siempre con una sonrisa, que era lo que mantenía esa extraña relación de amistad que nunca acabaría... jamás..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_-¡No!, no lo es.-_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	16. Lo Intentaré

_**"Lo Correcto"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Carly S. - - Gibby G.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Amistad - Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Carly tuvo el infortunio de perder a un ser querido, pero alguien tratará de devolverle su felicidad, a toda costa.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola FanFiction, en este Shot está implícito el Seddie, había prometido incluir Cibby en él, y aquí está por llegar al Shot Numero Quince.**_

_**Jajaja, haganme una fiesta, ¿si, no? jajaja, no es cierto.**_

_**Pero por ésta vez les daré el protagonismo a ellos. Espero no me maten por no sacar Seddie esta vez, pero este será dedicado a Seddie y Cibby.**_

_**¿Eres Cibby tu también? Bienvenidos entonces.****  
><strong>_

_**Como he dicho, agradezco infinitamente cada review, ya saben, ahora si no los molesto...**_

_**Espero disfruten este peculiar One-Shot, y no olviden,... ¿ ?  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión acerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #15, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Presa de la tristeza se encontraba cierta castaña en su habitación.<em>

_Miraba hacia el exterior golpeando con sus dedos el cristal de la ventana._

_Las lágrimas eran visibles a simple vista._

_Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida._

-Largo.-_ Arrojó un cojín hacia la puerta de su habitación, mientras detrás de ella se encontraba preocupado su hermano mayor._

-Vamos, Carly; no puedes vivir ahí toda la vida._- Era claro, la nostalgia de la chica no se debía a cualquier cosa, no cualquiero cosa de chcias adolescentas; como perder a su novio, pelear con su mejor amiga, no, que más le puede doler a alguien que perder a un ser querido, sí, perder a su padre era para Carly como si el mundo se le viniera encima._

_Desde la muerte de su padre, Carly se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación; pocas veces probaba alimento, era desastroso, Spencer perdía a su pequeña hermanita._

_Ahora, cada vez que Sam o Freddie visitaba su apartamento era de entrado por salida, o, si los dos coincidían, se molestaban mutuamente, como en aquellos tiempos._

_Y de Gibby ni hablemos, el pobre gordito era el que menos estaba informado, pero, con su carisma, era capaz de hacer sonreír a alguien aún asi en el día más sombrío._

_Era de lo menos probable, Carly no podría mejorar su ánimo, o eso creían algunos._

_Cierto día lluvioso, el gordito se encontraba en el apartamento de Carly, y no había nada que hacer._

_Hací que decidió subir a ver a Carly, ¿qué era mejor que estar bajo las amenazas de Sam todo el día mientras premanesca en aquel sitio?, ¿O escuchar a Freddie quejarse al respecto?._

_Se dirigió a aquel lugar, donde los chicos solían hacer su show famoso, pero que dejó de serlo por razones anteriormente explicadas._

-Hey Gibbs._- Lo saludaba de manera reservada la chica castaña._

_Obviamente Gibby no conocía la tristeza, todo era resuelto con una sonrisa, era muy optimista, despistado y algo aniñado, pero era la forma de ser del joven chico regordete._

-Hola, Carly.-

_De igual manera, la chica no tenía una expresión en especial, conocía bien a su amigo, no se rendiría hasta poder hacerla sentir mejor, pero talvez en ese momento sería algo imposible, pues tanta era la pena que la ahogaba._

_Y no era solo cosa de ella, su hermano se sentía igual o de peor forma que ella: pero debía ser fuerte, fuerte para amparar a su pequeña niña a toda costa._

-¿Qué te trae aquí, Gibbs?.-_ Le cuestionó para sacar algo de plática, pues después de todo, no puede ser grosera con sus amigos._

_La mirada del chico se iluminó, pues pensó que era el momento preciso de animar a la muchacha, pero su torpeza no se dejó de escapar, y las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron fueron las que dijo en primer lugar._

-¿Y como vas, respecto a tu padre?.-_ Preguntaba el muchacho rascándose la cabeza un poco, Carly bajo la mirada, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar eso, pero, después de comprender a Gibby, trató de darle una respuesta concisa._

-Pues te diré._- Decía mientras levantava su cabeza y se recogía su cabello. -Trato de superarlo, creo que mi hermano está preocupado por mí.-_

-No solo él.-_ Añadió él. _-También Sam, Freddie, tus amigos de la escuela, yo.-

_La chica le sonrio levemente._

_Ante tal respuesta Gibby le sonrió igualmente._

-Me alegra que se preocupen por mí._- Balbuceó ella sentándose en un poof. _-Pero creo que yo...-

_Gibby tomó otro de los poof y lo colocó enfrente de Carly, se dejó caer en él, y rápidamente tomó sus manos, cosa que la sorprendió al instante._

-Debes ser fuerte, Carly.-_ Ambos sintieron una ola cálida de confianza, como si ellos pudieran decirse de todo, sin importar lo que los demás opinen al respecto, Carly no pudo evitar enrojecerse un poco ante tal contacto._

_Ella le sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a darle un beso en su mejilla, cosa que provocó que el muchacho se pusiera tan rojo como un cangrejo._

-Lo voy a intentar.-_ Mencionó ella aún con su sonrisa y sin poder soltarse de su agarre de manos._

_Sam y Freddie los observaban desde un lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa mutua que indicaba que aquel momento fue lindo, pero algo extraño..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_-Lo voy a intentar.-_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	17. Si Fueramos Diferentes

_**"Si Fueramos Diferentes"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Él la conocía, una pelea podía terminar con todo.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola FanFiction, Me agradó mucho que les haya gustado mi anterior One-Shot, me animó mucho la aceptación que tuvo y a aquellos que dejaron review, ¡Gracias!.  
><strong>_

_**Como he dicho, agradezco infinitamente cada review, ya saben, ahora si no los molesto...**_

_**Espero disfruten este peculiar One-Shot, y no olviden,... ¿ ?  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión acerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #16, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Lo miraba entrar por la puerta... "Era una completa repulsión"... era lo que Sam pensaba de Freddie al mirarlo-<em>

_Él las saludaba con media sonrisa, la rubia lo recibia siempre con un insulto, el chico rodaba los ojos, era su rutina._

_Él chico la conocía... "Si no puedes con ella, únetele"... era el ideal de Freddie._

_A final de cuentas, Sam siempre se salía con la suya y Freddie con una mueca de disgusto._

_Pues a menudo, era exasperante, convivir de ese modo con la rubia._

_Básicamente su amistad se conformaba en su totalidad de insultos mutuos._

_-Vuelvo ahora, espero no encontrar la escena del crimen para cuando vuelva, ¿entendido?.- Decía la castaña saliendo por la puerta, los restante contestaban con un clásico "esta bien".  
><em>

_ Freddie miraba a la chica, con cierta peculiaridad, desde el mostrador de la cocina.  
><em>

_"¿Si fueramos diferentes?" Se preguntó varias veces mientras la miraba sin una expresión definida_

_Admiraba cada una de sus facciones, su cabello rubio; sin darse cuenta el chico ya estaba por demas embelesido._

_Sin duda Sam tenía lo suyo, un carácter fuerte, fuerza sobre-humana, apetito voraz; sin embargo, su notable belleza no se dejaba espacar ante los ojos de nadie, pero el chico no se había dado cuenta de ello._

_En cambio, la rubia miraba hipnotizada la televisión, "La Vaquita", su caricatura favorita._

_Freddie seguía mirando a la aludida sin medir las consecuencias que ello podía implicar._

_-¿Qué miras, Sam?.- Soltó el chico de la nada, la aludida le contastaba sin despegar sus ojos del televisor._

_-La Vaquita, y cállate, que es nuevo episodio.- _

_Típico de Sam, una respuesta de ella, desinteresada y sin detalles._

_Él muchacho exhaló, comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, se dejó caer del otro lado del sofá, Sam no le tomó importancia la acción del chico y continuó mirando el televisor._

_Él sabia que como amigos funcionaban las cosas, solo si ellos dos se agredían y Carly los separaba._

_Pero también estaba conciente que esa amistad se podría terminar algún día, talvez alguna pelea podría terminarla, bueno, es obvio, Sam comenzaba los pleitos y Freddie alimentaba sus ansias por hacerlo, pero un malentendido, lo que sea..._

_Su amistad con Sam era tan importante con la de él con Carly, tenía miedo de perderlas como amigas, por cualquier estupidez._

_Con Carly es menos probable que haya un enojo entre ellos, pues no hay motivos para que hallan problemas._

_Si hablamos de él y Sam como amigos, su amistad estaba por demás en constante peligro, peleas sin sentido, golpes, insultos, insinuaciones, bromas._

_-Y bien, Sam.- la rubia lo miró con una cara confusa pintada en su rostro._

_-¿Te importa nuestra amistad?.- Espetó casi inaudiblemente Freddie._

_-¿Y a qué tu pregunta?.- Aún lo miraba extrañada, y más bien, preguntó con burla._

_-Me refiero a que, ¿si te importa nuestra amistad, tanto como la de Carly y la tuya?.- Añadió él._

_Ella pareció asimilar la pregunta, hubo un tremendo silencio que, Freddie, esperaba que terminara._

_-¿Es tan importante lo que pienso de ésta amistad?.- Preguntó ella, el asintió con la cabeza._

_-Bien, bueno, pongámoslo de ésta manera: Digamos que nosotros tres somos como los elementos para una parrillada, No puede haber parrillada sin parrilla, nni mucho menos sin carne, ó aderezo.- _

_-Tratas de explicármelo con metáforas.- Preguntó el chico incrédulo._

_-Quiero decir que no puede existir tal amistad sin quien la complemente, tu y yo peleando todo el tiempo y alguien quien nos separé.- Él pareció comprender lo que ella quizo decir._

_-En resumen.- Continuó ella. - Obviamente que si me importa nuestra amistad.- Freddie sonrió de inmediato. -Si lo que te preocupa son las peleas, bien debes saber que no será suficiente para quebrantar lo que tenemos._

_ El chico estaba sin palabras._

_-Sam, eso fue muy profundo, excepto tu metáfora.-_

_-A veces las caricaturas siempre te enseñan algo educativo.- Dijo ella sonriendo, el le contestó con un leve golpe en el hombro._

_Finalmente, su enemistad era lo que menos importaba en sus vidas, pues sabían, que, pasara lo que pasara, se tendrían como amigos, y lo resolverían juntos, sin importar las adversidades.  
><em>


	18. Un Hijo

_**"Un Hijo"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Un hijo era todo lo que ellos deseaban, sin embargo las cirscunstancias pueden oponerse a la felicidad.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K+_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola FanFiction. Éste Fic tiene un tema talvez de lo más trillado, pero, se me ocurrió una buena idea para ella, que espero les guste xD  
><strong>_

_**Como he dicho, agradezco infinitamente cada review, ya saben, ahora si no los molesto...**_

_**Espero disfruten este peculiar One-Shot, y no olviden,... ¿ ?  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión acerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #17, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Toqué el cielo y caí de él fuertemente...<em>

_La mayor felicidad de una mujer es el día en el que ella se case, y puedo decir que es verdad._

_Tuve la suerte de poder casarme con el mejor hombre que pude conocer en mi vida, mi mejor amigo de la adolescencia, aquel chico que fue motivo de mis burlas hacia él._

_Poder casarme con Fredward Benson fue la mayor felicidad que pude tener en mi vida, conocí el verdadero amor._

_Sin embargo, otra de las mayores felicidades de una mujer es la de... tener un hijo._

_Si, un pequeño humano, que ríe y llora todo el día._

_Tener un bebé es una de las mayores felicidades de madrfe y padre, lo que implica también una extrema responsabilidad y cuidados extremos hacia a él._

_Pero eso sólo son las cosas positivas de una relación._

_Lo intentamos muchas veces, siempre con esperanza en mi corazón._

_Compré mi primera prueba de embarazo en alguna farmacia, compré la mejor, la más precisa._

_Entré al baño de nuestro departamento, decidí que él esperaría fuera, mientras yo me practicaría la prueba._

_Hice, lo que se hace en una prueba de embarazo casera, esperé dos minutos._

_Estaba muy nerviosa; pensaba en las posibilidades, podríamos compartir con nuestro hijo o hija todo el día, le daríamos alimento, saldríamos al parque a pasear en su carreola; todo eso que los padres comparten con su primer hijo, y los que siguen._

_Pasaron dos minutos, temerosa, miré la dichosa prueba, pero al instante, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "NEGATIVO", vociferé fuertemente con un fuerte sollozo y mis lágrimas comanzaban a coorer por mis mejillas._

_Fredward entraba por demás preocupado, pero al ver mi reacción se imaginó lo que ocurría._

-Es usted infertil, Sra. Benson._- Nos mascullaba un hombre ataviado de médico, con voz grave y notable preocupación. _

-Lo que significa que usted no podrá procrear.-_ Aquellas palabras me pegaron en el corazón, mis lágrimas se asomaron tras mis ojos amenazando con querer salir._

_El hombrecillo se levantó desde su lecho, abrió la puerta del consultorio._

_Fredward me secaba ocasionalmente las lágrimas que escurrían de mi rostro inparablemente._

_Dios no me permitió procrear, y eso me duele en el alma._

_Y pasamos por ahí en una parte del hospital; tras una ventana se podían apreciar varios niños acostados en camillas, no tenían cabello, así que quedaba más que claro para mí aue sufrían del desastrozo cáncer._

_Ver esa escena me partió el corazón en pedazos, e inmediatamente bajé mi cabeza, a lo que Fredward me rodeaba con su brazo y me juntaba hacia él._

_Miraba trás la ventana de nuestra habitación, a las parejas y su numerosa familia que frecuentaban aquel parque._

_Tocaba mi vientre una y otra vez y una lágrima recorría mi mejilla._

_Sin duda esa experencia marcó mi vida por completo._

_Descuidaba a mi esposo por pasarme encerrado en nuestra habitación mirando al vacio, divagando simpre sobre lo mismo, si comía, era poco, mi vida se empezo a alterar._

_Me conocía a mi misma._

_No poder procrear me había dolido más que esas veces que discutía con mi madre sin sentido, la vez que terminé por primera vez con Fredward; todas esas veces no se comparan como quitar a una pareja la experiencia de poder ser padres, porque Dios, a veces me preguntaba eso._

_Por días me pasaba lamentandome, "¿porqué Dios porqué?", pensé que todo esto era un completo castigo de Dios._

_Pero de un momento a otro recorde a esos niños, esos niños que a diario sufren a causa de esa horrorosa enfermedad._

_Supe en realidad que lo que me sucedida no era nada comparado con lo que sufrían esos niños._

_Entonces mi perspectiva cambió._

-Fredward._- Le decía ami marido que se encontraba en la sala, el se giró a mirarme. _-¿Recuerdas a los niños del hospital?_.- Parecía algo confundido, pero yo lo miraba con una mirada de complicidad._

_Mi idea fue ayudar a esos niños que, para mí, fueron una completa inspiración a seguir, me ayudaron a superar mi problema de depresión._

_Fuimos directo al hospital tan rápido como pudimos, llevávamos algunos alimentos, vestimentas, y otras cosas que no nos eran necesarias._

_Llegamos a la recepción, pedimos visitar a esos niños, no nos fue un problema superar ese obstáculo._

_Al entrar a la habitación miré a los niños con una sonrisa, era conmovedor, tantos niños inocentes que no tenían culpa de nada._

_Me abrazé de Fredward, con una lágrima en los ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción..._

_"Los aprecio niños, sus problemas no son nada comparados a los míos, y sin ambargo, son una gran inspiración y admiración de parte mía"_

_Pensaba mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr de mis ojos..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Espero hallan podido comprender el mensaje que intenté plasmar en el fic, "Pensamos que el mundo se termina por cualquier problema que se nos atraviesa en frente, pero lo que no sabemos, es que hay personas que son una inspiración, no se dejan vencer por las advaersidades, y sin embargo, siguen adelante", espero les halla gustado.  
><em>


	19. De Todas la Mejor

_**"De Todas la Mejor"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Amistad - Romance  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: La conocí en aquel baile, me atrapó por completo, supe que de todas era la mejor.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola FanFiction. Un Fic AU, me inspiré con una canción.  
><strong>_

_**Espero este One-Shot sea de su más alto agrado y que puedan disfrutarlo :D  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión acerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #18, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Como ella ninguna...<em>

_Esos ojos me atraparon desde que los ví..._

_Esa sonrisa me hechizo desde que la avisté..._

_De pocas palabras, sencilla, pero eso sí, muy bella, por dentro y fuera..._

_Pareciera que fué ayer que la conocí..._

_El primer momento que la traté..._

_La primera vez que le hablé..._

_El primer momento a solas con ella..._

_Simplemente, ella era un ángel sin alas..._

_Desde esa primera vez que me miró..._

_Aquella ocasión en que me sonrió..._

_Ese instante en el que me habló...  
><em>

_En resumen... Ella tenía algo distinto... Distinta a las demás...  
><em>

_La conocí en aquel baile..._

_La chica que se robó mi atención..._

_La joven radiante ante mis ojos..._

_Tan dulce e inocente..._

_De buen corazón y comprensiva..._

_Pícara y desinteresada..._

_La mejor chica que en mi vida..._

_Pude haber conocido..._

_De ojos azules como el mar..._

_Y sonrisa enorme de admirar..._

_De cabellera rubia que brillaba..._

_Como un fuerte Sol por la mañana..._

_Sin duda era especial..._

_Pues la consideraba única..._

_A su lado me sentía en las nubes..._

_Pues su mirada deleitaba todos mis sentidos..._

_Aquella vez que pude conversar con ella..._

_Simplemente genial._

_Aquella primera vez que conversamos por teléfono..._

_Maravillosa._

_Aquella primera cita..._

_Espléndida._

_Aquel primer sonrojo..._

_Sin Palabras._

_Aquel primer Beso..._

_Tan feliz que no cabía en mi mismo._

_Aquella vez que te propuse noviazgo..._

_Algo nervioso._

_Y ella me dijo que sí..._

_De lo mejor._

_Y no dejo de pensar, y no tengo duda alguna..._

_Que..  
><em>

_Conocí a la chica..._

_Que de todas..._

_ Era la mejor._

_..._

_.._

_._

_De Todas La Mejor_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	20. Aún te Amo

_**"Aún te Amo"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Amistad - Romance - Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Lo miraba de lejos con resentimiento y tristeza al mismo tiempo, era el final de su noviazgo, pero no la de su fiel amistad.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Creo que me tardé en hacer un One- Sobre "iLove You", en fin espero les guste.  
><strong>_

_**Espero este One-Shot sea de su más alto agrado y que puedan disfrutarlo :D, En cuanto, "PBP", es cierto dejé de nombrar a los autores en los One-, y, como tí y así como cada uno de ellos, dejen o no review, todos los One- anteriores y éste son dedicados a cada uno de ustedes ;D  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión acerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #19, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Para todos, era ilógico, después de todo, pareciera no ser el mundo real.<em>

_¿Un noviazgo entre ellos dos?_

_Era una cosa que no le importaba a ellos dos.  
><em>

_No era para nada sencillo asimilar una cosa como esa._

_Pero era todo, después de conocerlo a fondo._

_Sentirse como Sam Puckett no es para nada agradable._

_Y sintió que después de todo lo que ocurrió, todo sería igual._

_Sentarse a admirarlo desde lejos desde aquel día, lo miraba con algo de resentimiento, pero tristeza al mismo tiempo._

_O talvez no era cosa de él._

_Es que es solo que las cosas no se dieron como se debieron._

_Millones de dibujos trazados en su libreta, él y ella tomados de la mano._

_Una gota salada se estrelló sobre la hoja de papel de aquella libreta._

_No quería sentir esa sensación de nuevo, aquella sensación por la que las adolescentes sufren casi siempre._

_Pero era distinto..._

_Cerraba con algo de titubeo la libreta de sus dibujos._

_-Nuestro primer beso.- Leyó aquellas palabras escritas en la portada de esa libreta._

_Aquel primer beso y el último se relacionaban de algun modo._

_Y recordar esa sensación, esa primera vez que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos._

_-¡Te Odio!.- recordó ella aquellas palabras que musitaba él muchacho del cabello castaño._

_-¡También te Odio!.- Le Contestó con una sonrisa._

_Sin embargo, ese fue el principio del crecimiento de su relación._

_y comenzaba a recordar los buenos momentos junto a él..._

_Que, sin duda eran los mejores._

_Y luego recordó su última noche de noviazgo..._

_-¡Te amo!.- De nuevo, en sus recuerdos, canturreaba la voz de aquel muchacho que se robó el corazón de la rubia._

_-¡Te amo También!.- La respuesta de parte de la rubia mostraba más que solo lo que se escuchaba, mostraba el querer haber dicho eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que se tuvo que tragar por su orgullo, El cual se derrumbó aquella noche en el encierro de la escuela._

_Y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr, al recordar el llegar de las 12 de la madrugada..._

_Y se encontraban ahí, fuera de la puerta del apartamento del muchacho..._

_-Creo que es todo.- Decía él con notable tristeza. _

_-¿Un último beso?.- Sugirió la chica rubia al castaño._

_-Como desees Princesa.- y pegaron sus labios por unos cuantos segundos, los cuales fueron como horas para ellos, la necesidad de aire apareció y se despegaron..._

_-¿Amigos?.- Le tendió la mano él, pero ella le respondió de otra manera, un golpe en el hombro. -¡Auh!, ¿y eso por qué?.- Preguntó con media sonrisa._

_-Considérate mi amigo desde ahora.- ella se acercó a él y le dió un beso en la mejilla para después irse un poco aturdida por los hechos de esa noche..._

_Y ahora, fuera del recuerdo, Sam admiraba una fotografía de ella con él, Freddie Benson, el amor de su vida._

_Y algunas lágrimas caían sobre el cristal del portarretratos..._

_-Aún te amo.- Mascullaba mientras abrazaba la fotografía..._

_Sin duda, esa noche en la que rompieron fue muy dura para los dos._

_Pero nada duele más que haber terminado, con el amor de su vida..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Aún te amo_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	21. Talvez no Seddie, pero si Sam y Freddie

_**"Talvez no Seddie, pero si un Sam y Freddie"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Carly S.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Amistad - - General  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Su relación era igual que la de un cuento de hadas; o de terror...  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hey, Super agradecido por sus comentarios del anterior Shot, este Shot lo protagoniza Carly, necesitaba plasmar su punto de vista, de la relación de Sam y Freddie, claro, en tercera persona. (Implícito Seddie)  
><strong>_

_**Obviamente, dedicado a todos los autores o lectores que gustan de leer, o se aburren jaja.  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión acerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #20, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>"No era nada que no se supiera.<em>

_Claro está que, aunque se odien mutuamente, se preocupan entre sí._

_Era la completa y extraña amistad de..."_

_-Pfff.- Bufaba Carly Shay mientras cerraba un libro de pasta dura._

_No era como si estuviera molesta por alguna razón._

_En contrario, todo eso que estaba plasmado en aquel corpulento libro se relacionaba con todo._

_Tomaba ese libro mientras bajaba de su cama y caminaba hacia la ssalida de su habitación._

_Pasó por el estudio de "iCarly", miró desde el cristal de la ventana a un cabizbajo joven... y recordó las citas de aquel libro:_

_"Todo fue felicidad para los dos en un momento, pero su felicidad no duró mucho..."_

_Y la castaña retorció su boca en señal de preocupación, se sentía en parte responsable de lo que sucedía en tal momento._

_Sin molestarlo, bajo lentamente las escaleras, para que, al bajar se topara con otras de las ocurrencias de su hermano._

_Terminó de bajarlas y pudo notar a la rubia tirada en su sofá._

_"...La felicidad se terminó aquel momento que creyeron que nada funcionaría bien, pues fue muy precipitado."_

_Carly movió en forma de negación su cabeza, talvez aquel libro que dejó de encargo la Srita Briggs fue demasiado pesado, ya la hacían sentir cosas e imaginarlas incluso._

_-Hola, Sam.- La saludaba ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina._

_Al no recibir respuesta de ella, se giró hacia ella al instante._

_Sam notó la presencia de la castaña, y asintió de una manera muy forzada. -Hola, Carls.-_

_Solo un día pasó desde que Sam y Freddie habían terminado, Carly lo sabía, incluso las razones del "porque"._

_De tal manera que en parte se sentía culpable, pues piensa que ella fue la razón del rompimiento._

_Sacaba un tazón de tocino del refrigerador, y, aún con libro en mano, caminaba a la sala hacia la rubia extendiéndole tal tazón._

_La rubia lo rechazó moviendo la cabeza._

_"Se amaban, pero aún así terminaron. ¿Era la decisión correcta?. Se preguntaban cada segundo Will y Karla..."_

_Y Carly se sintió peor que antes, era tanta la tristeza de Sam como para rechazar la comida._

_Rendida, colocó el reciíente en la mesita y se dirigió al mostrador de la cocina, se sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas ajustables y dejó descansar ese libro, aquel libro que la hacía darse cuenta de muchas cosas._

_Y, rápidamente, abrió estrepitosamente el libro, pasaba rápidamente las páginas: _

_"Sentían lo mismo, pero sus orgullos no dejaban ver sus sentimientos"_

_Y después pasó a otra..._

_"Se besaron aquella noche de luna llena, la noche en que los sentimientos explotaron"_

_Con los ojos completamente abiertos paso a otra..._

_"A pesar de que los demás los vieran como una pareja rara, ellos eran felices, sin importar nada"_

_Y finalmente entendió, aquel libro plasmaba textualmente todas y cada una de lo sucedido con Sam y Freddie, claro, obviamente era otra época y otra trama, pero todo se relacionaba._

_Se giró a mirar a su amiga, quien se había animado a tomar el tazón de tocino que Carly le dejó en su mesita, sonrió un poco._

_Notó que Freddie bajaba las escaleras lentamente, Sam no lo hizo, pero solo Carly se percató que miraba a su amiga con media sonrisa._

_Volvió a mirar su libro, se fue hasta el final de este para mirar el final y... ¡zaz!... Sin final... aquel libro no tenía un final._

_Una bendita hoja había sido arrancado del mismo._

_Pero intentó ser positiva._

_Se preocupa por sus amigos, y sabe que, aunque talvez ya no halla un "Sam y Freddie", serán mejores amigos hasta el fin._

_Y lo que ella predijó pasó, la relación de Sam y Freddie avanzó como siempre, una amistad llena de insultos, golpes, sonrisa, y muchas otras cosas que los mejores amigos comparten. Talvez no exista ya más el "Seddie", pero sí un "Sam y Freddie".  
><em>

_..._

_.._

_._

_Amigos hasta el fin_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	22. Yo Estoy en lo Cierto

_**"Yo estoy en lo cierto"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Carly S. - - Sam P.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Pelean, discuten, pero al fin de todos, no dejarán de ser las mejores amigas. Dejarán su orgullo, sin importar su dignidad.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Solo me queda decir que agradezco sus reviews :D. [Se me terminan las ideas :(]  
><strong>_

_**No se preocupen, es un Amistad Cam, ok. Esté Implícito el Seddie :)  
><strong>_

_**¿En serio, PBP, así te llamas?, ja, te huro que no lo sabía, decidí el nombre de Karla al azar :P.  
><strong>_

_**Dedicado a todos los autores o lectores que gustan de leer, o se aburren jaja. Esta vez dedicado especialmente a uno de mis escritores favoritos: "Chico CJ Seddie"**_

_**Y disculpen si tarde en actualizar, tuve uona semana defícil de exámenes, no tuve tiempo ni de pensar en un buen tema, salió este One- sobre la marcha ;D  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión acerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #21, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Carly Shay y Sam Puckett son las mejores amigas.<em>

_Como todas amigas, se compartían de todo: Secretos, estilo de vida, hasta la ropa interior, iugh._

_Sim embargo, en cada amistad hay tropiezos: malos entendidos, pelear por tener la razón, pelearse por los chicos guapos de la escuela._

_Desafortunadamente esa parte de la amistad muchas veces fue rutinaria._

_Pensaban ambas tener la razón, obviamente ninguna la tenía._

_La Castaña se pasaba horas divagando en la regadera, claro, no puede pensar claro sin una almohada dentro._

_-Es que la extraño demasiado.- balbuseaba ella sobre la humeda almohada, golpeandola ocasionalmente. -¿Por qué?, ¿Hice lo correcto?.- La tensión se acumulaba en su persona. Ni la ducha larga la lograba relajar._

_Quería tener la razón, se tenía que tragar sus palabras de no ser hací, pero siguió firme._

_Jamás tuvieron una discusión como esa._

_Spencer se la pasaba horas sentado de espaldas de la puerta del baño. Trataba de hacer que ella y Sam se reconciliaran, pero le era imposible._

_Al salir del baño, tomaba una chaqueta, se disponía a salir de su apartamento._

_Para su sorpresa..._

_...  
><em>

_Por otro lado, Sam ya no ponía un pié en el apartamento de la anterior mencionada._

_Pasaba de vez en cuando por el pasillo del mismo._

_Miraba la puerta del apartamento, extrañando todo lo existente en él._

_-Es que te extraño mucho, Carly.- mascullaba frente a la puerta._

_Frecuentemente Freddie la encontraba fuera en el pasillo._

_Era el consuelo de Sam, pero jamás ella se dignaba a prestarle atención a lo que el aludido decía._

_Al igual que Spencer, trataba de convencer a su amiga de que arreglar su relación de amistad._

_-Vamos, Sam, tienes que arreglar las cosas con Car...- Pero dejaba siempre al muchacho con la palabra en la boca, de inmediato lo ignoraba y salía por la puerta del departamento del aludido._

_...  
><em>

_Para su sorpresa..._

_Ellas se encontraron._

_En el mismo momento de abandonar dichos recintos._

_Al principio, sus rostros mostraban cierta indiferencia hacia la otra.  
><em>

_- -¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!.- - _

_Pensaban al mismo tiempo._

_En todos los momentos en lo que su amistad peligraba, por el simple hecho en el que ella creian tener la razón._

_-Sam.-_

_-Carly.-_

_Se fueron acercando en un tierno abrazo, que demostraba que todo su orgullo quedaba atrás, solo importaba mantener su amistad en pié._

_Spencer y Freddie miraban maravillados la escena desde sus ángulos._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Atrás todo el mal Orgullo_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	23. Un Hermano como el Mío

_**"Un Hermano como el mío"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Carly S. - Spencer S.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Familia  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Un hermano como el mío; excéntrico, raro, pero aún así, lo amo.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola FanFiction, un One- dedicado a la hremandad de Carly y Spencer, adoro esa relación de hermanos, disculpas, los últimos One- no han tenido nada que ver con Seddie, debido a falta de ideas :S, de igual manera, espero les guste.**_

_**México... A venerar a nuestros "Fieles Difuntos"  
><strong>_

_** Esta vez dedicado especialmente a uno de mis escritores favoritos: "PBP" "Chico CJ Seddie" "Caroo13" y "Jenmcfan" :D  
><strong>_

_**P.D. Si no leyeron los One-Shot's anteriores, pasen a las páginas anteriores.**_

_**Espero externen su más honesta opinión acerca del Capítulo, se los agradecería mucho ;) (¡Hurra por mi Shot #22, vallamos por más!)**_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Un hermano como el mío...<em>

_Excéntrico en todo el sentido de la palabra._

_Un hermano que dejó sus estudios para perseguir sueños peculiares._

_El allegado que te fabrica obsequios flamables al tacto._

_ Sujeto que lo soluciona todo con una sonrisa maniaca._

_Aquel que te ha sacado de quicio con sus constantes payasadas._

_Quien casi arruinó la Navidad.  
><em>

_Ese hombre inmaduro de mente adolescente._

_El muchacho mujeriego._

_Si embargo, el es tu hermano._

_El que te escucha._

_Aquel que se preocupa por su hermanita._

_Su amor fraternal hacia tí, cuando estás triste._

_El que calma todas tus preocupaciones con algunas palabras-_

_Quien, a pesar de destruir tus bienes materiales, hace lo posible por hacerte feliz._

_Que con un cálido abrazo te hace sentir protegida entre sus brazos._

_Te puede molestar que se meta en tu vida social._

_Que traté de ahuyentar a tus novios._

_Que asuste a tus amigos._

_Que sea un adulto inmaduro, que no le interese lo que la gente pueda pensar de él. Pues simplemente no lo ves._

_Aquel sujeto que te ayudó, te consoló en los momentos más difíciles de tu vida._

_Simplemente no puedes pedir más._

_Un hermano excéntrico, raro, inmaduro, alegre, optimista, bondadoso, cariñoso, detallista._

_No puedes pedir más._

_Pues aunque él sea todo eso y más._

_Tienes que amarlo, pues no puede haber mejor hermano que... Spencer Shay._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Una Hermandad como la Nuestra_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	24. Orgullo

_**"Orgullo"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Confesiones, retos y demás, No retes jamás a una Puckett.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

**_One-Shot Número: #23  
><em>**

_**Disclaimer: Ni iCarly ni sus respectivos personajes son de mi propiedad, solo ésta serie de One-Shot's  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Otro One- y debo decir, mis ideas están por demás en los suelos (si es que me entienden), espero que este One- sea de su agrado tanto como los anteriores. [ Y quedó demasiado corto para mi gusto :S ]  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>-Solo mírate, Puckett.-<em>

_Ella solo ignoraba los regaños del joven Benson._

_-Vamos.- La jalaba del brazo hacia su apartamento._

_Y ahí se encontraban, Los dos empapados hasta los piés.  
><em>

_Simplemente no era del todo necesario._

_-Toma.- Él le lanzó una toalla para secarse el cabello._

_Ella comenzo a hacerlo, el imitaba la acción de la rubia._

_-¿Era necesario?.- Interrogó el castaño con el seño fruncido._

_Ambos tomaban asiento en los muebles.  
><em>

_Sam solo se limitaba a contestar positivamente con la cabeza._

_-No tienes remedio.- Rodó los ojos el castaño y se levantó del sofá._

_-Bueno, jamás retes a una Puckett.- Contestó rápidamente._

_Freddie se giró de nuevo hacia ella, mirándola incredulamente._

_-Sam, yo jamás te reté...-_

_-Pero...- Interrumpió queriendo tomar la palabra._

_-Pero gracias a eso terminamos empapados y posiblemente yo con un fuerte catarro.- Masculló para alejarse de ella y dirigirse a su cocina._

_Ella rodó los ojos._

_-Pero debes admitir que fue divertido.- _

_Esa frase logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho; pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión y miró de nuevo a la rubia._

_-Claro que sí.- Contestó el con una sonrisa._

_Le tendió una toalla diferente a la rubia, pues la anterior estaba evidentemente empapada._

_"Ashuu" Freddie estornudó ocasionando que Sam riera._

_-O vamos Sam.-_

_-Cállate Fredward.- Tomaba su chaqueta mojada y tomó la perilla del apartamento, disponiéndose a salir._

_-Espera.- Ella se detuvo. -¿A donde vas?.-_

_-¿Donde más?, a asaltar el refrigerador de Spencer.- Dijo con extrema naturalidad._

_-Uhh, claro.-_

_La chica volteó de nuevo a la puerta de Carly._

_-Orgullosa, ¿cierto?.- Soltó de pronto él._

_Sam no entendió muy bien la pregunta, y su mirada lo decía todo._

_-Pero no tomes a mal mi comentario.- Agregó. -Lo que quiero decir es que cualquier cosa que te "suene" a reto a tí.-_

_-No es cuestión de orgullo Fredweird, no puedes demostrar debilidad ante nada, es por eso que todo eso me lo tomo con absoluto seriedad.- Sonrió -Y valió una semana de gripe.-_

_Freddie sonrió de igual forma, se despidió de ésta última susurrando casi anaudiblemente..._

_"El orgullo Puckett"_

_Rió ante esta mentalidad y regresó a su apartamento estornudando._

_..._

_.._

_._

_"Orgullo Puckett"_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	25. Entiéndelo, Puckett

_**"Entiéndelo, Puckett"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Romance  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Todo puede caer ante un malentendido, -Entiéndelo, Puckett...-  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

**_One-Shot Número: #24  
><em>**

_**Disclaimer: Ni iCarly ni sus respectivos personajes son de mi propiedad, solo ésta serie de One-Shot's.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: ¿Qué me dicen?, eh, yo aquí esperando las vacaciones :D. Aquí les dejo este One-, corrijo, este pequeño Drabble, que espero, siga siendo de su agrado como todos los anteriores. Espero poder escribir algo más grande, pero no por ahora, pensaré claramente mis ideas ;)**_

_**¿Qué opinan de un One-Shot de Navidad?, tengo escritos dos, no tienen nada que ver con los deseos de Mitch ni Carly, pero si contiene algo de Seddie, diganme, ¿les gustaría leerlos?, ustedes mandan ¿ok?  
><strong>_

_**Disfruten.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Pasó cierto día nublado.<br>_

_Si, así de facíl._

_Peor, así de sencillo fue para que todo lo que contruyeron se viniera abajo._

_"Y esa estúpida pelirroja se puso en medio"._

_Una banca de parque, ¿típico no?, era su lugar de lamento._

_Y la lluvia cayó, cuan tormenta tropical, como rayo al árbol, como puede perderse todo por una tontería.  
><em>

_A ella no le importó mucho el clima, de hecho, pensaba ella que reflejaba como se sentía en ese instante._

_Ese muchacho; dispuesto a explicar lo sucedido.._

_Pensó que todo sería fácil de resolver, pan comido._

_Se acercó a ella, a pesar de su notable actitud de pocos amigos._

_"Genial, no será tan sencillo como pensé"._

_Un tropezon, otra disculpa._

_Claro que no, ella estaba harta de todo eso._

_Y él hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lavarse las manos ante aquella situación, ¿creíble?, talvez._

_Y ella hizo el suyo, -Claro que no.- desde sus pocas sabias palabras  
><em>

_No obstante, esto parecía ocurrir cada vez con más frecuencia.  
><em>

_No había sido la primera vez que intentaban robar a su novio; ¿ella lo permitiría?... ¡no!, ¿Una Puckett sucumbiría a que le quitaran lo que era suyo?... -Date por muerta, estúpida.-_

_Tomó el brazo de Benson, lo giró hacia ella rompiendo la distancia entre ellos._

_Se besaron denotando obviamente que todo había sido perdonado._

_Porque este era el conflico recurrente: "Quién se meta con propiedad de una Puckett... -Date por muerta estúpida.-"_

_"¡Entiéndelo, Puckett, el siempre será fiel a tí, de eso no dudes nunca!"  
><em>

_Todo esto ocurrió tan rápido como el agua fluye de un río, como una relación amorosa puede destrozarse por un malentendido, -Última advertencia... aléjate de mi novio, idiota.-  
><em>

_..._

_.._

_._

_Entiéndelo_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	26. Solo Actuación

_**"Solo Actuación"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - Freddie B.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: -Bien hecho, Puckett.- ... -Tu tampoco lo hicista tan mal, Benson.-..._**_  
><em>

**_Clasificación: K_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la lectura que le atribuye, disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**_

_**One Shot Número: #25  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Hola, agradecido eternamente por sus reviews, ah, y sobre el Shot de Navidad, no está listo aún, decidí unir los dos que tenía, así que, todavía no está lista. Disfruten.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>"-Es que no lo entiendes mujer.<em>

_Mírate, busca en tu interior, no te dejes guiar por lo que la gente diga, en fín, tu debes saber bien quien eres en realidad.-"_

_-.-_

_"-Oh, es que no comprendes, hombre._

_No es así de fácil dejar de pensar como la demás gente quiere que lo haga, lo más difícil es la aceptacion, hacia mi persona, entiéndelo, hombre.-"_

_-.-_

_"-No debe ser de ese modo, de cualquier modo, solo tienes que aceptar como eres.-"_

_-.-_

_"-Puedo creer que te preocupes por mí, pero no vale la pena seguir alentandome, cuando en realidad bien tu debes saber que todo lo que dice la demás gente es verdad, hasta la última palabra.-"_

_-.-_

_"-Por favor, deja de pensar de esa manera, que te importe poco que la gente, y te lo repito, tu sabes como y quien eres en realidad.-"_

_-.-_

_"-Si, no debo creer todo lo que piensen de mí, pero esto solo me lo dices porque eres mi amigo, no puedo ser feo ante tus ojos.-"_

_-.-_

_"-Eso es cierto, eres mi mejor amiga, y aunque no lo fuera_...-"

_-.-_

_"-¿Aunque no lo fueras qué?.-"_

_-.-_

_"-Tu tienes demasiadas virtudes, son pocos tus defectos, pero tu tienes algo que la mayoría de esos robots superficiales no tienen ni tendrán alguna vez en su vida.-"_

_-.-_

_"-¿Qué?.-"_

_-.-_

_"-Belleza interior, algo que ella nunca tendrán, tu te preocupas por que te excluyen con sus insultos hacia tu físico, pero deja te digo una cosa, amiga mía, tener sentimientos, no ser interesado y ver a todas las personas como igual es lo que de verdad importa; y ésta chica es de la que me enamoré perdidamente.-"_

_-.-_

_"-Yo...-"_

_-.-_

_"-Lamento que te enteraras de todo esto en estas circunstancias, y te pido una disculpa si te he ofendido, pero quiero que pienses bien lo que te dije ante...-"_

_-.-_

* * *

><p><em>-Yyyy, corte, listo chicos, pueden terminar.- Mencionó el director de la obra.<em>

_Sam y Freddie terminaron su "audición" con un beso, como el libreto decía, pero pareciera que ese beso fue más que solo actuación._

_-Chicos, terminó, pueden retirarse.- Y ellos reaccionaron, separándose bruscamente, algo sonrojados. -Los siguientes.-_

_Y todos los chicos presentes se les quedaban viendo con cara de WTF, pero retrocedían al ver la amenaza que Sam les inculcaba._

_"Genialisima tu idea Carly"_

_-Bien hecho, Puckett.- Alagó el con media sonrisa, y su vergüensa era notable._

_-Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal, Benson.- _

_Y el típico momento incómodo se apoderó del lugar._

_-Odio haber perdido esa apuesta.- Se quejó ella de pronto._

_-Lo se, con lo que odio actuar.- Le complementó alimentando su berrinche, pero estaban de acuerdo en esp._

_-¿Y sobre el beso...?.- Comenzó ella con la cara enrojecida, la cara de Benson palideció, buscó una respuesta rápida que no sonara indebida ante el aire de tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente._

_-Descuida, solo fue actuación, es decir, no es como si eso nos fuera a comprometer o cosas así.-_

_-Sí, tienes razón.- Dijo no muy segura de su respuesta. pero en fín, como dijo Freddie, todo fue solo actuación, una apuesta perdida con Carly, algo que se olvidará, solo espera ella que no se ganen el papel de la obra; o todo podría terminar mal, según su punto de vista._

_"Cielos Carly Shay, mira en el lío en que nos has metido, pero todo sea por mi dignidad"_

_..._

_.._

_._

_Solo Actuación_

_._

_.._

_...  
><em>


	27. No juegues con fuego

_**"No juegues con fuego..."  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P. - - Freddie B.  
><strong>_

_**Género: Amistad  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: ... o saldrás quemado.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

**_One-Shot Número: #26  
><em>**

_**Disclaimer: Ni iCarly ni sus respectivos personajes son de mi propiedad, solo ésta serie de One-Shot's  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Mil disculpas si me tardé en subir un nuevo Shot, pero debo decirles que se me juntaron demasiados exámenes y con ello vino un horrible bloqueo, y, aunque éste shot sea corto como los últimos, vino de una idea que éste pudo ser el primer capítulo de un fic multicapítulos :D. Solo disfruten  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>-¡Sam!.- Dijo él con indignación al saber lo que ella hacía.<em>

_-¡Cállate, estúpido, nos van a descubrir.- Mencionó ella al instante de escuchar "la molesta voz" de Freddie. -Por fín esa bruja tendrá su merecido._

_-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?.- Dijo él bajando cada vez más su volumen de voz, haciendo caso el regaño de la rubia._

_Ella lo miró con indiferencia parando las interrogantes del castaño, bastante irritantes por cierto._

_Fredward, desde los casilleros, pudo ver una cuerda atada de un barandal de los escalones de la escuela y de un casillero, "prepárate mundo, Puckett al ataque" pensó._

_Y el Profesor Howard tropezó con dicha cuerda, provocando que todos los artículos que cargaba volaran en todas direcciones._

_Sam reventó a carcajadas siendo vista por Freddie con una total desaprobación, aunque él no pudo evitar que lo sucedido fue realmente gracioso y acompañó a la rubia en tal disparate._

_-Graciosamente divertido.- Bufó ella mientras se secaba una lágrima de diversión._

_-¡Sam!, ¿por qué..._

_-Ni siquiera comienzes tú a reprenderme, ya es suficiente con Carly diciéndome lo mismo siempre.- Lo interrumpió ella dejámdolo sin tema de conversación. -En fin, muévete.- lo empujó hacia las puertas de los casilleros abriéndose camino hacia el suyo._

_Freddie observaba con Sam, apresuradamente llenaba su casillero con el contenido de su mochila, reemplpazándolo por otro, osea comida._

_-Oye, ¿no crees que es poco saludable que comas tocino a bajas horas del día?._

_-¿Y no crees que no puedo romper tu "linda" nariz de un puñetazo si sigues cuestionando todo lo que hago o digo?._

_Y dejó de hacer preguntas que atentaran contra su integridad, sabiendo las consecuencias._

_-¡Hola, Fred!.- Saludó una rubia detrás de Freddie, siendo este saludo, bien correspondido._

_Sam notó la pequeña conversación, pero no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con su intercambio de objetos._

_-Está bien, te veo mañana.- Se despidió él de ella, alejándose aún se sonreían, llegando al punto de que la aludida tropezó, solo un pequeño tropezón._

_-Linda tu nueva novia, "Fred".- Acentuó el Fred haciendo burla de él._

_-No lo es.- Aseguró. -Es una chica nueva de la clase de Francés que llegó por un intercambio de escuelas._

_-Sabes, no quiero tantos de tus detalles, ¿quieres?._

_-¿Qué, celosa?.-_

_-Pfff.- Bufó negativamente._

_-Tranquila, era una broma, pero no puedes negar que Jess es linda.- Continuó provocándola, error Benson._

_"¿Y no crees que no puedo romper tu "linda" nariz de un puñetazo si sigues cuestionando todo lo que hago o digo?"... fue lo que él recordó antes de caer lentamente al frío suelo._

_Ella se alejó rápidamente hacia su siguiente clase, claro, si es que no decidía golpear a la Señorita Briggs._

_Esa mañana el castaño aprendió una gran lección de vida "No juegues con fuego, o saldrás quemado"._

_Lo tuvo que aprender a la mala, jamás provoques a Sam Puckett.  
><em>


	28. Abre Grande

_**"Abre Grande"  
><strong>_

_**Personajes relevantes: Sam P.  
><strong>_

_**Género: General  
><strong>_

**_Autor: Beto33_**

**_Summary: Fue la primera y última trastada de Navidad de la rubia, lo aprendió el ver sus dientes en el piso.  
><em>**

**_Clasificación: K_**

**_One-Shot Número: #27  
><em>**

_**Disclaimer: Ni iCarly ni sus respectivos personajes son de mi propiedad, solo ésta serie de One-Shot's.  
><strong>_

_**Nota de Autor: Como les prometí, les dejo mi Shot de Navidad, pero distinto al que han escrito la mayoría de ustedes. (No es lo que esperé, pero intenté que fuera "algo original" :P)  
><strong>_

_**Disfruten.  
><strong>_

_**Beto33**_

* * *

><p><em>Ella creyó que era buena idea meterse con el gordito<em>,_ y no lo pensó ni dos veces._

_Pareció sencillo al reemplazar los caramelos de Gibby por canicas. ¿La broma perfecta?_

_Esperaste toda la cena de Noche Buena, para poder ver al pobre chico agonizando por un dolor de muelas._

_Te olvidaste incluso del regalo que tu novio te entregaría esa noche, solo por ver al muchacho suplicar piedad._

_Rechazaste la perfecta oferta de golpear a tu novio, quiero decir, la piñata en forma de albóndiga que Spencer hizo, incluso rellena con verdaderas algóndigas, solo por burlarte de él._

_Llega la hora de las golosinas, tu plan está en marcha._

_Miras a Gibby, quien será victima de tu treta..._

_¿Era merecida solo por ganarle la última hamburguesa en la escuela?. Sam Puckett se toma muy enserio sus alimentos._

_El chico toma su primer caramelo, incluso los demás lo hacen, viéndote raro por tu extremada concentración en el gordito._

_Disfruta su primer caramelo sin ningún problema._

_"¿Algo salió mal?". Se pregunta para sus adentros intrigada  
><em>

_Pronto siguió devorando cada bocadillo azucarado uno tras uno, mientras tu comienzas a comer los tuyos para darte cuenta que tu broma se volvió en contra tuya._

_Tus ojos lagrimearon y tu boca comenzó a sangrar lentamente mientras pataleas en el suelo._

_Fredward te cargó, no tenías una sola idea de la realidad, solo que eras transportada a otro lugar._

_Despiertas sobre una silla en una habitación blanca._

_Un hombre de blanco se acerca a tí con un enorme taladro y otros instrumentos._

_-Abre grande.- atina a decir el hombre, no entiendes realmente lo que sucede, por lo que alguien más lo hizo por tí._

_Fue la primera y última trastada de Navidad de la rubia._

_"Feliz Navidad, Puckett"  
><em>


	29. Tarjeta Anónima

**__**Su mano toma la tuya.

_Una lágrima recorre mi rostro._

Tu mano rosa su rostro.

_Sangre brota de las mías._

Guiños, sonrisas y abrazos.

_Furia, rabia e impotencia._

Tus labios contra los suyos.

_Muerta de celos hoy._

_Y sí, tal vez pienses que estoy loca, como alguien como yo podría sentir esto hacia ti._

_Esperando, como siempre, de nuevo en este día sola estoy._

_Solo dos pequeñas palabras pero grandes en valor te escribo: ¡Te Amo!_

_.-.-._

Su corazón se estremeció después de leer tan impactante revelación.

Jamás sabría quien era la portadora de tan fuertes sentimientos...

¿O sí?

* * *

><p>Les adelanto este fic para mañana que es 14 de Febrero, una pequeña idea, lo sé, pero quiero que se percaten que de este fic no me olvido ;) Espero les guste<p>

Beto33


End file.
